The Other Half of My Soul
by SeungLee
Summary: Once was a forbidden romance, but both reborn and have another chance. The brooding former father will not let it happen once again...Y/K, K/Y, H/OC, K/OC(Read and Reveiw to find out more, i'm not good at summaries
1. Default Chapter

The Other Half of My Soul  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, WAHAAA just kidding they belong to their respective owners, but yeah...there are a few characters that will pop out that belong to me. Other than that, ENJOY!!  
  
Note: Title might change in future  
  
***  
  
Prologue  
  
A lone figure stood in the midst of fields and waited for their company to arrive. The night's wind sending chills down the young woman's spine. She kept a dark cloak over her face to keep her identity a secret, but the person that would meet her would know who she was even with her face hidden.  
  
A tall white haired fox demon walked over to the cloaked figure. Once the figure had sensed the other's presence it was too late. The tall figure grabbed the woman and carried her off to a secret place. The woman did however not scream from fear but surprise.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" The woman asked softly, knowing his good hearing would have heard it. He just smiled as he continued to run to his surprise.  
  
He came to a quick halt that surprised the woman and she was put back on her feet. She felt her hood removed from her face as she met soft golden eyes gazing down at her. She smiled and saw her surroundings.  
  
"It's beautiful!" The woman exclaimed as she took in the tropical paradise before her. The waterfall and it's lush green area seemed all like a dream. Everything seemed as if it were taken from a painting of someone's canvas.  
  
"I found it shortly after we met," the demon told his 'captive.' He took her much smaller hand into his own. "I've wanted to bring you here for quite some time."  
  
"It's lovely," she told him with a warm smile. She then walked over to the water and knelt at the bend. She touched the water and felt coolness on her hand. "I wish we could stay here forever."  
  
"You we can not, I know that your family will not approve of our meetings if they haven't already." He said with sorrow evident in his voice.  
  
She stood and abruptly turned with sadness in her own eyes. However it quickly turned into determination, "Then we'll make them understand!"  
  
"It's not that simple, my dear," He ran his fingers through her hair as she let a tear slide down her face. "I made the mistake in not killing you but..."  
  
"Shhh, don't say anything," She kissed him softly as they held onto each other, for what would be their last and final time together.  
  
***  
  
Many years later  
  
***  
  
A shadowed figure walked up the numerous amounts of stairs in the darkness of night. With great speed the figure had made it to the top in no time at all, and saw that one room was still lit in a familiar place. The figure smiled and walked up to the main entrance.  
  
With great ease the figure that wore a cloak to cover their identity and noticed a large blue spirit beast sleeping out on the dimly lit porch. She smiled and made her way over passed the sleeping beast.  
  
In the middle of the room was where the person the figure was looking for was situated. The elderly woman quickly moved around and kicked the figure across the room.  
  
However the hooded figure quickly recovered and began to battle with the short elderly woman. Kicks and punches were thrown at one another. The elderly woman being Genkai readied her hand to fire a spirit gun but the hooded figure did the same.  
  
Genkai knew it could not be Yusuke, he would have been smarted than to come at a late time of night. Genkai also noticed how delicate the figure's hand was, it was to delicate to be one of a man.  
  
"Who are you?" Genkai demanded.  
  
The figure let out a small laugh and removed the hood from her head. Genkai gasped at who she saw before her.  
  
"Hello Sister," the young woman said with a warm smile.  
  
***  
  
How was that? Well hope to see you soon in the next chapter^^  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter One

The other Half of My Soul  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, WAHAAA just kidding, but yeah...there are a few characters that will pop out that belong to me.  
  
***  
  
Chapter One  
  
"What are you doing here?" Genkai asked as her sister prepared tea for the two of them. Her sister had become a beautiful young woman, however she was wearing clothes of those of someone who would have lived in the human world for quite some time.  
  
"I came to see my older sister," the young woman replied. She began to sip some tea but Genkai knew her younger sister too well to be fooled by that simple remark.  
  
"The truth," Genkai stated simply. "And explain why you look as young as my pupil?"  
  
The young woman sighed and turned her face away from her older sister. She began to tell of why she still looked as if she was in her youth.  
  
"You're right, I was only four years younger than you but now a more then a few decades young than you." The young woman sighed and pushed a strand of her long straight pink hair behind her ear. "Father was not pleased when he discovered my late night meetings with the fox demon I fell in love with."  
  
"I have a feeling I'm not going to like the rest you are going to tell me," Genkai sipped more of her tea as her younger sister just sighed and continued with her story.  
  
"Probably not, but when the demon received his punishment later I would too from father. Father didn't know that the demon was attacked by hunters and later was born like a human in the human world." The woman closed her eyes, "One of the key advisors said I should share the same fate as my love, and the fate was to be born in the human with all my former abilities and memories but later in the time line."  
  
"When was your demon love attacked by the hunter?" Genkai asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know, for I didn't share his fate till a few years after he disappeared," The young woman looked at her older sister with a deep sigh. "I came here to ask for you help."  
  
"What kind of help?"  
  
"I want you to train me, I know your student is your successor but I want to learn everything I have forgotten over the years." The young girl bowed in front of her sister, "I beg you."  
  
"Why?" Genkai asked.  
  
"I refuse to go back to the spirit world with father, he's looking for me."  
  
***  
  
Hiei sat in his room and stared at the ceiling, his patrolling job was becoming a bore. He would just make sure demons without permission to enter the human world did not and the humans would not accidentally enter the spirit realm.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes but his senses told him he was not alone. He quickly grabbed his sword and was ready to fight and defend himself to whoever had entered his private room. The figure laughed as it kicked the sword from his hand, the room was too dim for Hiei to see with his eyes.  
  
He quickly used his senses and kicked the figure in its stomach. The figure cried in pain and quickly began to attack but the flawed part of the plan was Hiei had him in his grip.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Hiei yelled in the person's ear as he shoved him off. Hiei quickly lit his room, he was a she! Hiei had to admit she was quite a vision, her long white flowing hair fell down to her waist and she wore a black leather outfit that hugged her curves. She was not taller then him even though she was wearing heels for her shoes.  
  
"Why are you here?" Hiei asked again as he approached the girl. The girl opened her eyes to reveal ice blue eyes, he looked the girl over again she was defiantly either an ice or water demon.  
  
"I have come here to ask if you would like a new job?" The girl said coolly. Hiei just arched his eyebrow, "Don't make me have to black mail you."  
  
"In what way?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I know your sister, she's actually quite a good friend of mine. I could always spill and let her know who her brother is," the girl said calmly as she approached him. She stood right in front of him about eye level with a smirk on her rosy lips.  
  
"What is the job?" Hiei asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
"To help me find Lord Jin's youngest daughter..."  
  
***  
  
Genkai sat in her home sipping her tea as she watched Yusuke Urameshi practice his fighting skills. He was a college student in the human world and was enjoying it, along with Kazuma Kuwabara, they were in their third year of college. Kurama was also in the same grade was enjoying life and his new family, his step father and step brother are good to him. The three of them come often to train and keep in shape at her living area.  
  
Puu rested behind the elderly woman as she sipped her tea. It had been many years since she saw the battle of any tournament and she sensed a spirit energy that she hadn't felt in many years but only come to know recently.  
  
She stood and walked over to the men who were basically now just roughing each other up. She cleared her throat and they all basically turned to face the elderly woman they all respected deeply.  
  
"It's getting late, you all should get back home now," Genkai stated and noticed Kuwabara's face expression and looked behind her to see Yukina had come out of her room. "Go say goodbye to her, Kuwabara."  
  
"Thank you!" Kuwabara quickly went over to the Ice apparition with a smile plastered to his face. Genkai just shook her head, the two had fallen deeply in love. It was still strange to Genkai on how Yukina carried feelings for the big oaf, but at the same time he had grown and changed over the years while keeping a lot of his old self.  
  
"I don't know why he has to say goodbye all the time, he's always here!" Yusuke complain as he pressed his hand to his forehead.  
  
"Love is a strange thing, however Hiei has yet to learn of their relationship," Kurama smiled thinking of their fire demon friend who worked often on a patrol team for the spirit world.  
  
"I wonder what Hiei would do if he ever found out that Kuwabara was dating his younger sister?" Yusuke laughed of funny images of Hiei was running through his head. He could see Hiei carrying his sword over his head ready to attack the taller man.  
  
"What was that?" A voice called from behind the two young men. Yusuke and Kurama quickly turned around to see Hiei behind them with a smirk on his face. Yusuke and Kurama just wore surprised expressions.  
  
"I've known for quite some time that big idiot and my sister are an item," Hiei informed. "However doesn't mean I have to approve of the relationship."  
  
"I guess you're right, but hey what brings you here?" Yusuke asked with a confused look.  
  
"I came to ask Genkai something," Hiei stated flatly as a young woman slightly shorter then Hiei arrived. She had a smile on her face and slipped an arm over Hiei's shoulder as the two nearly fell to the ground. "This is Izumi, so stop staring."  
  
"Uh, hi!" Yusuke managed to croak out as the girl just giggled.  
  
"Izumi of the water?" Kurama asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Yes," Izumi stated simply and drew her arm away from Hiei and stood next to him. "I'm here on business, Hiei was kind enough to show me where Lady Genkai lives."  
  
"LADY GENKAI?!?!" Yusuke shouted in surprise and looked over at Genkai.  
  
"Yes, I was surprised as well but not as quite as you are," Hiei stated simply. "I think you know why we are here Genkai."  
  
"Actually no," Genkai shrugged and walked away from the youthful men and woman.  
  
"Lady Genkai, you know we are looking for Lady Emiko, your younger sister." Izumi said softly. Genkai stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"My baby sister is none of your concern, our so called 'father' has thirty other daughters created from spells and ten sons, why is he after my baby sister?" Genkai asked flatly.  
  
"Lady Genkai, you and I both know that it's because you and along with Lady Emiko were the first to be born through natural birth from your mother," Izumi said earnestly. "Your father..."  
  
"THAT MAN IS NOT MY FATHER!" Genkai shouted and startled all of them. She was angry and Yusuke was surprised, "How dare he ask for my sister after what he did to her, just because she fell in love with a demon, he punished her as well."  
  
Kurama froze, ~ She fell in love with a demon? Who is the woman? ~ Kurama suddenly becoming more interested in the subject at hand. He turned to look at his friend who just shrugged and then turned his gaze towards Genkai.  
  
"Genkai, I think you need to chill..." Yusuke stepped in front of the older woman. "I mean, can we hear your sister's side of the story at least?"  
  
"Is Lady Emiko here?" Izumi asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, but not in the way you think," Genkai sighed giving in. "However, it was good to see you again Izumi it's been a long time."  
  
"I have to say the same, but what did you mean by 'not in the way you think'?" Izumi and the others quickly followed the elderly Genkai inside her home. The others just looked at the normal surroundings except for maybe Hiei and Izumi but what shocked them all was the young woman who walked in.  
  
She wore a simple pair of blue jeans that clung to her slender legs, a white v-neck shirt, but her jeans being hip huggers and the shirt slightly short showed her naval area. Her face looked much the same as young Genkai but softer look and a few features were different especially in height. The young woman was about as tall as Yusuke when he was fifteen.  
  
Her eyes were brown like Genkai's were but they had a splash of green giving them an enchanting look. She had long flowing pink hair and Kuwabara and Yukina followed in after her.  
  
"Hey guys what's going on?" Kuwabara asked and then saw Hiei and had a feeling of dread. "What's shorty doing here?"  
  
"That is none of your concern," Hiei said stiffly noticing how close his sister was to Kuwabara. He still could not understand what she saw in him.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Kuwabara just crossed his arms over his chest. And noticed that Kurama was staring intently at the strawberry blonde, "Hey Kurama why you staring at Ariella like that?"  
  
Kurama quickly gotten out of his daze and looked at his taller friend, ~ Ariella, was her name? But Izumi said her name was Emiko. ~  
  
The girl named Ariella looked over her shoulder with a warm smile, "Kuwabara you are quite funny, why don't you sit down with Yukina and I'll go make that tea."  
  
Ariella moved across the room when Hiei grabbed a hold of her arm. Ariella looked at the shorter man but could sense his energy growing trying to hold her in place. "Remove your hold."  
  
"Tell me, who are you?" Hiei flatly said and turned his gaze up to the taller woman.  
  
"I am not the one you seek," Ariella said simply and tried to walk away when his grip tightened on her arm. Ariella winced in pain and it did not go unnoticed to Kurama. Kurama quickly went to her aid, and removed Hiei's hold from Ariella's arm.  
  
"Let her go Hiei," Kurama said softly keeping his eyes down casted. Ariella turned and saw his long red locks, she wanted to see his eyes but he would not meet her gaze. She then just made her way out of the room to prepare the tea.  
  
"Why did you do that Kurama?" Hiei asked sternly.  
  
"That is not the way to treat a princess..."  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
See you next chapter...REVIEW please^^ 


	3. Chapter Two

The Soul Does Not Forget  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, WAHAAA just kidding, but yeah...there are a few characters that will pop out that belong to me.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"That is not the way to treat a princess," Kurama said and sat down on the floor.  
  
"She was Emiko then?" Izumi asked Genkai and Genkai just nodded. "Why does she still look so young?"  
  
"I'll let her explain that when she returns with the tea she had promised Kuwabara and Yukina first." Genkai said closing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Ok, you said you had a lot of siblings, how is that possible?" Yusuke asked and received a blow to the head by Genkai.  
  
"Dimwit," Genkai muttered under her breath.  
  
"HEY! What was that for?" Yusuke said in a big huff and blushed greatly when Ariella had reentered the room. Ariella just smiled and served the tea. She then took her seat next to Genkai while noticing Kurama's glances towards her.  
  
"Are you really Lady Emiko?" Izumi asked quickly. Ariella looked up at the white hair beauty and nodded her head. She was awestruck, "How?"  
  
"If my father has sent you after me then you know a brief history of my encounter with the demon who I fell in love with," Ariella said simply and turned her focus to the floor.  
  
"Yes, he did mention very little about it," Izumi stated simply.  
  
"The demon was feared, and he was ruthless, coldhearted, and many other things could be said about that thief." Ariella let out a small laugh, "He was the thief that stole my heart. I was probably around the same age as I am now back then, when I met him. He could have taken my life but he chose not too, to this day I do not know why."  
  
"So you fell in love with some Fox Demon?" Yusuke turned his gaze over to Kurama and this went unnoticed by Ariella. Kurama held a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Yes, however I never knew his name. We would continue to meet by chance and then we arranged them. I fell in love, however father being a lord and all, did not approve of the relationship and forbade me to ever meet him again, and I didn't see him due to my father's wishes. It wouldn't have matter either way considering I was aging and he was probably still looking young as ever." Ariella paused, "Some years later, one of my father's advisors said that the demon I was in love with had disappeared after an incident with some kind of hunter. And whatever caused his disappearance I should share his fate, because I was a disgrace for falling in love with a Demon."  
  
"Did you?" Yukina asked.  
  
"I did, but a few years I later would it be decided I would after aging some more, but time frame was just two years. Apparently the demon was born through a human woman, and I had the same fate. I am nineteen years old now, when I should be only a few years younger than my sister, Genkai." Ariella looked up and saw Izumi's shocked face.  
  
"Why are you so surprised Izumi, we were friends when we were younger. I just went by another name then but because I live in the human world I go by Ariella," Ariella said simply with a smile.  
  
"Yes, but Lady Genkai had a choice to not be able to age but..."  
  
"That would mean I would take the throne that man sits on," Genkai stiffed a laugh. "No thank you, I chose to grow old and learn things about the world. Being born naturally also means we age but that man being who he is, well my aging is slower yes but I grew old never the less."  
  
"You see Genkai and I are a different kind of humans, we are only half. Our father is a spirit type demon, or so you can say, but as our human mother grew older she wanted children born from her own body. Genkai is the first of the four to born without being casted in some spell, I was the last of the four." Ariella spoke flatly. "The other sisters and our brothers are all either noble woman who just sit around and give orders and our brothers that work as guardians."  
  
"Lady Emiko, you must return with me," Izumi said simply but then Ariella stood up abruptly. She was angered and had tears from her emotions in her eyes. She turned away from the group and Genkai just looked at her with understanding.  
  
Ariella took in a deep breath, "Izumi I will not go with you."  
  
"Why not?" Izumi stood up as well as the others watched in interest. "You're duty is to the spirit world and over the great area your father looks over!"  
  
"The moment he agreed to send me away, is the moment I no longer considered him my father," Ariella paused. "I am quite content with the parents I have now. Though I am the only child, I will remain here. Besides, I want to search for him."  
  
"Him?" Genkai was the one to ask.  
  
"I want to find the fox demon, I want to at least know what his name was. I don't even know if he's still alive." Ariella said softly and Kurama was receiving stares from his friends. Yukina was slightly lost as was Izumi, as his friends all stared at him.  
  
They all were wondering if Kurama was the one that Ariella was speaking of. Kurama had his hands fisted on his legs as he continued to stare at the floor. Either he was involved or not he somehow appeared to be connected with the story.  
  
"Lady Emiko..."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Ariella turned around, "I no longer have any desire of that name or ties to that name!"  
  
"Calm down, Ariella." Genkai commanded and Ariella backed off. Her spirit energy was soaring through the roof and had surprised the four young men in the room. "Boys I suggest you go home for now. Izumi you may take a room here if you so desire, as well as you Hiei. And we can discuss this all tomorrow."  
  
Kuwabara kissed Yukina's cheek and made his way out. He knew if Genkai ordered for you to do something then more than likely you should comply with it. Yusuke nodded and walked out, Kurama was the last to leave once he saw Ariella come out. She saw him waiting for her and followed him out.  
  
Once they had left Genkai sighed and was bombarded by questions by Izumi. She was asking so fast that Genkai could not catch all of them. She put her hand up and it halted the questioning.  
  
"Now ask one at a time," Genkai said simply.  
  
"Did you know that all your elder siblings have passed on?" Izumi asked grimly.  
  
"No, but now I do. What of my other two younger siblings?" Genkai asked.  
  
"They're alive but the Lord did not want me to retrieve them due to their age. He asked for Lady Emiko for she was still youthful." Izumi responded when Genkai's eyes flew wide open.  
  
"What is the status of his kingdom?" Genkai asked.  
  
"To be honest, falling apart. They want a new young ruler, and that is why he has sent me after Lady Emiko, but I didn't think she was be so youthful," Izumi said softly.  
  
~ That's the reason that old man wanted Ariella, he knows she is youthful due to her sentence. He probably also did this just in case something were to happen. ~ Genkai inwardly snorted at the thought, ~ How dare he use Ariella like that! ~  
  
"Care to share?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No, not really. However you two must be tired let me prepare your rooms," Genkai stated as she stood up and left the room.  
  
"Share what?" Izumi asked with curiosity in her eyes.  
  
"What she was thinking," Hiei replied coolly as he walked passed the girl. "Oh yes, I prefer if you don't hang on me any more."  
  
Izumi rolled her eyes, "Whatever! But then again you're probably gay anyway."  
  
"Excuse me?" Hiei turned and faced the white haired woman with his eyebrow arched.  
  
"You heard me," Izumi said as she walked passed him. Hiei just stared after her, ~ Strange woman. ~  
  
***  
  
"Hurry up Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled as Ariella and Kurama walked down the stairs in silence. Yusuke stood their waiting leaning against the stonewall; Kurama was their ride back home. He was the only one with a car.  
  
Yusuke moved from his position on the wall and looked the young Ariella over again, he sensed her energy was much like Genkai's before she gave him the spirit wave orb, but her powers though not as strong was still rather high.  
  
"Hey, Ariella," Yusuke said flatly as the young woman looked at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you really Genkai's sister?" Yusuke asked with a piercing glare.  
  
"Genkai was right, you really are a dimwit," Ariella shrugged as Yusuke almost nearly fell to the ground by that statement. ~ I guess they are related, she even calls me a dimwit! ~  
  
"Ariella," Kurama called to her softly. She turned to look over her shoulder with a soft expression on her face. "Do you need a ride home? It is awfully late..."  
  
"No I'm fine," Ariella smiled warmly. "Thank you for the offer, but I do have my own means of transportation."  
  
"What kind of ride?" Kuwabara asked with curiosity in his voice.  
  
"Oh you'll see," Ariella said as they made it to the base of the stairs. Where Kurama's red Honda sat and a racing type motorcycle situated behind his car. All three young men's jaws almost nearly fell to the ground in shock.  
  
"That's a nice...uh ride," Yusuke managed to spit out.  
  
"Thanks, my dad bought it for me. He always said he wanted a son so he could race motorcycles with him, but I guess he had to settle for a daughter racer," Ariella laughed lightly thinking of her father in the human world.  
  
"Hey, if you can race with the guys, I don't see what's wrong with it," Kuwabara stated with a confident smirk and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Actually, I won a few races that were all guys," Ariella winked at Kuwabara as he just looked at her in shock. Ariella just laughed as she mounted onto her motorbike.  
  
"So I guess we'll see you around then, huh?" Yusuke asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Well, how about this Yusuke, I'm stopping by tomorrow after my classes, how about you and I have a go around, eh?" Ariella asked as she placed her helmet on her leg.  
  
"Well, I have a thing about fighting girls..."  
  
"So you're a chicken?" Ariella asked as she placed her helmet over her head. Her visor still up as she stared down her older sister's successor.  
  
"Ok, lady you're on...but don't be let down if I don't go easy on yea," Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, so I'll see you guys tomorrow," Ariella was about to place her visor down when Kurama approached. He held out a red rose to the girl who just smiled. She took the rose and smelled the delicate flower.  
  
"Have a safe journey home," Kurama offered.  
  
Ariella smiled and started her bike, and quickly sped off into the night. However Yusuke was staring at the red head with quite teasing eyes. "So are you the mystery guy she's looking for?"  
  
"What?" Kurama coming out of a daze where it was not only Yusuke looking him but Kuwabara as well.  
  
"Do you have the hots for Genkai's sister?" Kuwabara asked as he slung his arm around Kurama's shoulders. "Or maybe it's because you were that fox man she's lookin' for?"  
  
"Yea, her story kind of goes along yours," Yusuke stated simply with a side shrug. "So, is it true?"  
  
"I...I..."  
  
***  
  
What will Kurama say? Have to wait till next chapter^^  
  
Review... 


	4. Chapter Three

The Soul Does Not Forget  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, WAHAAA just kidding, but yeah...there are a few characters that will pop out that belong to me.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"So is it true?" Yusuke waited for an answer, as Kurama seemed to either at a loss of words or trying to find the right way to phrase what he was going to say.  
  
"I...I..." Kurama paused for a moment and took in a deep breath. These were his friends, and they had been through thick and thin together, they might as well know a little more about his past. "Yes, I am the one she seeks."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara nearly fell to the floor, again (I guess they just can't help it^^). Kuwabara and Yusuke both looked at one another and waited for Kurama to continue but there was nothing but silence.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her your name back in the past?" Kuwabara asked, obviously it's simple...you love someone you should at least, AT LEAST know their names, right?  
  
"I didn't want her to know who I was," Kurama answered after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Why is that?" Hiei asked coming out of the shadows. "It seems strange to me that you had a love interest in your former self."  
  
"If she were to know if I was the demon Youko Kurama, do you think she would have kept on meeting me?" Kurama said sadly. "She more than likely would have just shunned me away, and for some reason I didn't want her to...I wanted to be with her."  
  
"You speak of nonsense Kurama," Hiei stated with his usual scowl on his face.  
  
"SHUT UP SHORT FRY!" Kuwabara yelled at the shorter man, but he was not phased by the taller man's antics. "Love is something that any one can feel when they meet that special person, but you on the other hand is a different story!"  
  
"Are you saying, I'm in capable of feeling?" Hiei said amused.  
  
"Hey guys that's enough," Yusuke intervened before it ended up in a normal usual argument and insults. Yusuke then turned back to Kurama, "Kurama, so why don't you just tell her who you are now?"  
  
"That would be foolish, then she would turn away from him for not understanding what Kurama really is. She's a weak woman with no idea of who she apparently held feelings for," Hiei said flatly.  
  
"How do you know that?" Kuwabara held his fist towards the shorter man. "Are you Ariella?" Kuwabara paused for a moment as images of Hiei looking like Ariella came into his thoughts. He gagged at the thought of Hiei becoming the lovely Ariella in anyway, "On the other hand maybe it's a good thing you aren't."  
  
"Still, she is a weak female and probably isn't able to stomach who Kurama really is," Hiei stated.  
  
"No, Hiei you're wrong." Kurama said softly but the three men heard him. "She knew of the power I had, and she was not afraid of it. She had often told me to tell who I was to her, but I couldn't. It was comfortable the way it was."  
  
"Hmph! If you ask me, you are being distracted by a woman. What use is she? Her father is apparently looking for her, and is offering a great reward to who ever brings her home." Hiei shrugged, "I have been one of the few chosen to bring home the lost daughter."  
  
"You know, I don't think he's ever going to get laid," Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke who just smiled and laughed. Hiei looked over to the two men with suspicious eyes.  
  
"What are you two conversing about?" Hiei asked with an arch eyebrow.  
  
"None of your business shorty," Kuwabara smiled widely.  
  
"Come out woman, I know you are there," Hiei said dryly as Izumi came out to clear view. "How much did you hear?"  
  
"All of it," Izumi said simply. "So you're the man, or uh...once demon guy Emiko fell in love with?"  
  
"Yes," Kurama said simply. "Tell me, how do you know her?"  
  
"Me?" Izumi said with wide eyes. "I was Lady Emiko's right hand girl. She was also my best friend, she kept a lot of secrets from me. I didn't mind though, whatever secret it was, it made her happy."  
  
"So you worked in...whatever place she lived in?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes," Izumi said. "You see, in the spirit world it's different from your human world, but you already knew that. Lord Koenma's family oversee the whole spirit world but there are smaller branches that report to him."  
  
"So Ariella's father is the lord of one of these lands?" Kuwabara asked with a confused look.  
  
"Yes, he oversees the water region. He is the spirit king of water, not much is known about the king's history. However, all of the other siblings were killed in the raid of the kingdom." Izumi bowed her head sadly, "They didn't want the new ruler to be someone who was created out of spells or so stuck up they didn't even see the ground, but Emiko was always favored to take the throne. For her compassion and gentle heart."  
  
"She is still as I remember," Kurama whispered.  
  
"Yes she is, though she was reborn into the human world her physical features did not change." Izumi stated as she looked at the four young men, "She has to return home for the sake of the kingdom. Her people need her, she can revert back to her former self."  
  
"But does she want to?" Yusuke asked with an arched eyebrow. "I mean, isn't it her decision if she wants to go back?"  
  
"Yeah, you can't make her go back!" Kuwabara stated with a smirk.  
  
"Izumi, must Emiko return willingly?" Hiei asked as he placed his hands in his pockets.  
  
"She doesn't have to return willingly but she must take the throne willingly," Izumi said simply. "In order for her to take the throne she much also be in her true image of herself."  
  
"True image?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes, the woman you saw is not her true form but probably close to it. There will probably be very little changes but most likely her attire will change," Izumi stated.  
  
"Either way, Ariella has to go back on her own will. But she doesn't seem to want to go back," Yusuke frowned. "Looks like a hard case for you."  
  
"Kurama," Izumi looked over towards him with pleading eyes. "Will you reveal yourself to Emiko, so her search would be over and so she can return with me?"  
  
Kurama suddenly felt a pain in his heart and clutched his chest. Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly asked if he was alright, but Kurama could not answer as the pain surged through his body.  
  
***  
  
Ariella entered her one room apartment that was dimly lit. She made her way over to the kitchen and placed the rose she received in a small vase. She smiled as she touched the petals softly.  
  
~ Was it him? ~ Ariella smiled, ~ If it was him, then why is his power level so different? ~  
  
Ariella made her way to the living room once she turned on the switch for the light. She sat down on her couch and began to unwind on the couch. She was going back to her sister's place to have a run down with Yusuke.  
  
"Oh boy, since he has her orb it's going to be like fighting Genkai when she was at her full power," Ariella smirked. "I wouldn't want it any other way."  
  
Ariella stood up and walked over to her room but stopped and looked at the rose. She went over to it again and picked it up out of the vase to prick her finger. Ariella pulled back her hand quickly, but felt like there was a message in the rose.  
  
~ I've missed you, ~ Ariella's eyes went wide. "Wha...what?"  
  
Ariella saw a vision of her once demon love before her. His long silver hair flowing down his back. Ariella took a step back, as she heard the familiar voice.  
  
"I've missed you my love," he said coolly with a warm smile.  
  
"How...how can this be?" Ariella said as she tried to touch him but only went through him.  
  
"I'm projecting myself to you, it's been a long time." He said with sadness in his eyes, "You're as beautiful as I remember, if only I could touch you."  
  
Tears fell down Ariella's face, "I must go my human body can not survive long with this connection."  
  
"WAIT!" Ariella called out but the image faded. Ariella felt more tears fall down from her eyes. She hurled herself onto the floor. Though she had a suspicion on who her former love may be, but it wasn't good enough to follow on.  
  
***  
  
Morning came and Yusuke was warming up for his fight with Ariella. She had arrived later in the afternoon, considering she is a college girl and studying to become something. She changed quickly and readied to fight.  
  
Yusuke nearly fell over in surprise, she was wearing extremely short shorts, something that the law shouldn't allow. Her tank top fit her so tightly that it left little to the imagination.  
  
~ Man, what a babe! ~ Yusuke shook his head quickly, ~ Got those thoughts of out my head! Keiko will kill me if she ever found out I was have bad, extremely bad thoughts about another girl! ~  
  
"Ready?" Ariella positioned herself in a fighting stance. Genkai came out and stood in the middle, she was amused.  
  
"Bring it on!" Yusuke challenged back with a smirk. ~ You are not going easy on her, even though it would be a shame to bust her pretty face. ~  
  
Genkai raised her hand over her head and dropped it, "FIGHT!"  
  
***  
  
TBC^^  
  
See you all next chapter...if you have any ideas of what you would like to see next, let me know and maybe you'll see it later in the story^^  
  
REVIEW^_^ 


	5. Chapter Four

Responses to Reviews:  
  
First of all, THANK YOU^^ heehee, I really didn't think anyone would like this^^ I also know that some of the reviews aren't posted on the site, but I did get them...don't know why it does that(confused, dazed look)  
  
Raine Jaganshi: I'm glad you are enjoying the story^^ Honestly, I'm not a good writer but thank you for your kind words^^  
  
Midnightdream51 : Well no prob about answering your questions, actually they were going to be written into the chapter^^ As for Izumi having a thing for Hiei, well that question will have to wait till later chapters^^ It's kind of maybe, maybe not or that just might be her personality kind of thing...  
  
Ariella's clothing, well I don't know, it just kind of happened^^ heehee, plus I want to kind of get Yusuke in trouble later, heehee. As for the romance thing, you'll just have to wait and see^_~!  
  
Hikage Kitsune: Well, I don't know maybe or maybe not, she'll find out about Kurama. Mostly yes, but the question is when^^ that's one thing I won't tell, just have to wait and see.  
  
Bakufun-13: I actually I'm watching many episodes over and over again, making sure I keep them pretty close to their character. Even though we grow older some traits may change, but not all of them^^ Hiei, is the one I have to constantly watch to make sure I keep him the way he is. I agree he is slightly more difficult^^  
  
Quick note, there are other couplings in the story or will be I should say, that I didn't mention in the summary.  
  
The Soul Does Not Forget  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, WAHAAA just kidding, but yeah...there are a few characters that will pop out that belong to me.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Yusuke and Ariella had been fighting for what seemed like hours but only it had been for an hour. Genkai just sat on her porch sipping her tea with amusement. Though Yusuke has learned many techniques and abilities, it appeared that Ariella had kept up with her own over the years.  
  
Genkai noticed from the corner of her eye as Koenma in his larger form and Botan had stopped by for a visit. She smirked as the two seemed captivated by the little fight between her baby sister and her successor.  
  
"Who is she?" Botan asked, no one in particular but Genkai happened to be in earshot.  
  
"My baby sister," Genkai stated as Koenma and Botan's jaw nearly dropped to the ground in shock.  
  
"Genkai, I wasn't aware you had an extremely baby sister," Koenma said in shock as he knew of her history.  
  
"That's the same person," Genkai coolly, making it seemed as if it was like this everyday. However you and I know, she just met her sister just yesterday after many long years.  
  
"How can it be?" Koenma asked as he finally saw a glimpse of her face and lost his pacifier in the process of shock. "She really is her?"  
  
"Yes," Genkai responded as she took another sip of her tea.  
  
"Who?" Botan asked, and Koenma just gave her a strange look. He then realized she didn't really know about Genkai's long family history, just brief ideas of it.  
  
"Well you see, Genkai comes from the family that over seas the water element type kingdom," Koenma paused for a moment to recover from his earlier shock. "You see Botan, Genkai is one of the last four children the king and queen had. Emiko was their youngest, but was presumed dead...the royal family and their court did not say how the youngest one died."  
  
"Ariella is the name she goes by now but then again it was part of her name, besides I like the sound of Ariella better," Genkai stated flatly as Ariella landed a punch on Yusuke's face. "Anyway, she looks that way, because she was born into the human much like Kurama was."  
  
"What are you saying?" Koenma asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"You really don't know, do you?" Genkai said simply as Yusuke punched Ariella in the stomach and she quickly recovered. "To make a long story short, she fell in love with a demon, father did not approve, forbade her to leave the castle walls and later she would share the same fate as her love did."  
  
"So are you saying that the demon your sister fell in love with..." Botan stopped when she saw Hiei come outside to the porch. She quickly felt like she was going crazy, she had a secret she wanted to tell Yukina and yet there was this crazy short guy that wouldn't allow it.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hiei asked as he took notice of Botan and Koenma's presences.  
  
"We came to visit, I know the others will be here soon." Koenma stated simply.  
  
"Now, now, I'm watching a very interesting fight," Genkai stated as she pushed Koenma out of her viewing area. Koenma turned his attention back to the fight that seemed to have finally slowed down, even though it was only an hour fight.  
  
Hiei arched an eyebrow at Ariella's attire, "Why do human woman tend to wear clothing that covers barely nothing?"  
  
"I don't know, but she sure looks HOT!" Koenma stated to only receive a bonk on the head by Botan. Botan had apparently muttered, "Men" under her breath.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't been reunited with my sister for more than a day so why don't you ask her?" Genkai said with a small hint of sarcasm.  
  
Genkai got up from her spot and walked over to the two heavily breathing fighters. She smirked, she was proud of her sister for not forgetting any of her training back in the days of her own youth. She was also pleased with Yusuke's ever moving progress. She motioned for the two to stop and both collapsed on the ground.  
  
"You know, for a girl you sure can keep on a good fight," Yusuke grinned as Ariella just laughed.  
  
"I'm just glad you didn't hold back," Ariella said between breaths. She then sensed more people coming up behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Kurama and Kuwabara along with women she didn't know.  
  
Yusuke stood up and walked over to Ariella and held out his hand to her. Ariella smiled warmly and took his hand as he helped her to her feet. Kuwabara saw this and apparently got the wrong idea.  
  
"Urameshi, what do you think you're doing?" Kuwabara asked as he walked over to his friend.  
  
"What do you mean Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked, as Ariella just looked at him strangely wondering what was going on through this tall red head's mind.  
  
"Your girlfriend is here, and you are out here checking out and possibly making moves on a girl!" Kuwabara exclaimed and had a steaming brunette charge at Yusuke.  
  
"YUSUKE!" the girl shouted and Yusuke had a look of slight fear on his face. He made a move over to make a run for it but was stopped by fingers pulling on his ear.  
  
"OUCH! Keiko, would you stop that?" Yusuke yelled back as he stayed put and rubbed his ear.  
  
Keiko turned and looked at Ariella to look her over in her, well less than conservative attire. She turned bright red in anger, "And who do you think you are?"  
  
Ariella just blinked in surprise, "My name is Ariella. I take it you're Yusuke's girlfriend?"  
  
"Why are you wearing barely nothing in front guys like him?" Keiko asked, apparently avoiding her question. Ariella just looked at her puzzled.  
  
"I always wear clothes like this when I work out," Ariella said simply as she shrugged her shoulders. "If it bothers you that much, I'll go change."  
  
Genkai who witnessed the ordeal just chuckled and followed after her younger sister. Sure things were going to be different for the whole group now there was another girl involved. Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister just stood there with a smirk on her face.  
  
"So baby bro, is that the girl you were telling me about?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"Yup, that's Genkai's sister." Kuwabara responded as the girl just walked off. He then turned to see a fighting Yusuke and Keiko, and then felt a blow to his head.  
  
"Thanks Kuwabara, you got me in trouble over NOTHING!" Yusuke barked as he stomped off to sit on the porch. Kuwabara just stared at him confused and received another blow to the head from his sister.  
  
"Ouch, Sis!" Kuwabara protested and Keiko apparently was completely confused. Shizuru just looked over to the girl with a wink, and made things a little more confusing.  
  
The group made their way over to the porch where Yusuke sat there pouting away. Keiko who apparently had cooled down since her walk over there, but still felt a little steamed about the whole ordeal. She would receive her answers later, but she turned to hear Kuwabara and Hiei's 'conversation'.  
  
"What are you doing here shorty?" Kuwabara asked with a grim expression on his face to see the shorter man.  
  
"Genkai offered me a place to stay for the night," Hiei responded simply.  
  
"Right, whatever you crazy short man," Kuwabara brushed him off like there was no tomorrow and then his whole aura changed the moment Yukina had stepped out. "Hey sweetie!"  
  
Yukina smiled brightly as Kuwabara sat down on the porch's edge and she was able to place a kiss on his cheek. Kuwabara just smiled at her when Ariella came out to see the sweet scene before her. She didn't come completely out and just observed the friendly environment.  
  
Koenma and Botan stood next to each other off on one side chatting with Shizuru and Yukina, and Kuwabara just sat there with his arm around Yukina. Hiei was glaring at Kuwabara for some odd reason and she just shrugged it off. She noticed that Kurama was involved with the conversation as well. Yusuke and Keiko seemed to be ignoring each other, and she couldn't help be laugh.  
  
Ariella's gaze however landed on Kurama once again, she couldn't help be feel familiarity with him. She placed her hand over her heart feeling the similar fast beating she had with her former love.  
  
~ His eyes are much softer then his, but yet when he looked at me last night they held the same warmth. And then that vision, could it be him? ~ Ariella was snapped out of her daze when her sister came along side her.  
  
"You were staring pretty hard there at Kurama," Genkai stated simply.  
  
"Was I?" Ariella said trying to play it off. She quickly changed the subject of the conversation, "They all seem pretty close, well accept the short man, what was his name?"  
  
"Hiei," Genkai said simply. "He tends to be the more distant one, but then again he probably has his reasons."  
  
Ariella nodded in agreement, "Where's Izumi?"  
  
"She's taking a bath," Genkai's voice however changed. "She has lost the ability to change into her true form."  
  
Ariella's face held shock, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I am not certain how but she has," Genkai stated simply. "She'll tell you eventually but right now she's just set on taking you back."  
  
"Never," Ariella stated with malice as she fisted her hands into tight balls.  
  
Genkai could sense Ariella's anger and didn't even have to look at her face to see the expression that was on it. She sighed, she knew her sister and her had always seen eye to eye, versus their siblings. They were the odd ones, and she probably was the one to understand better than anyone else.  
  
"You should get to know Yusuke and the others, maybe the answer you seek is with them," Genkai stated.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ariella asked, her anger slowly fading away as Genkai was trying to change the subject.  
  
"Haven't you sensed it yet?" Genkai asked somewhat disappointed.  
  
"You mean Kurama don't you?" Ariella asked flatly.  
  
Genkai looked up at her and was about to answer her when Yusuke came bursting through the door, Ariella and Genkai looked stunned as Yusuke dragged both of the out.  
  
Yusuke pointed to the more conservatively dressed Ariella, "Explain to Keiko who you are!"  
  
Ariella at first looked surprised and that laughed, she turned to Keiko with a warm smile. "Don't worry, Yusuke and I are basically just friends, we just met yesterday."  
  
Keiko sighed in relief, and smiled back at the strawberry blonde beauty. She had to admit she was slightly jealous but was quickly overcome by the fact she wasn't interested in Yusuke.  
  
"Well, I guess we kind of started off on the wrong foot, huh?" Keiko asked warmly.  
  
"How about this, I'm Ariella nice to meet you," Ariella held out her hand to the girl.  
  
Keiko accepted it and shook it, "I'm Keiko Yukimura."  
  
The warm festivities would come to an end with a loud sonic boom hitting the ground. Ariella and the four men quickly switched into battle ready mind set.  
  
Four men in silver armor holding four different types of weapons stood ready for battle, "We are here to kill the last of the royal family that oversees the water domain, Princess Emiko Kaori Kestria Ariella!"  
  
"Well come and try you bastards!" Ariella shouted as she lunged into battle but was going to get blasted by an unseen enemy standing on the roof tops but was not missed by the others. The men shot an energy blast at the girl, only to...  
  
**  
  
Ok, sorry another cliff hanger...but I kind of didn't want this chapter to be super long! So I cut off some it off to the next^^ This chapter is kind of bland in my opinion but it'll do for now, I might change it later on depending on how I move the story.  
  
ANYWAY! I hope you like, and I'll see you next chapter... 


	6. Chapter Five

The Soul Does Not Forget  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, WAHAAA just kidding, but yeah...there are a few characters that will pop out that belong to me.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The warm festivities would come to an end with a loud sonic boom hitting the ground. Ariella and the four men quickly switched into battle ready mind set.  
  
Four men in silver armor holding four different types of weapons stood ready for battle, "We are here to kill the last of the royal family that oversees the water domain, Princess Emiko Kaori Kestria Ariella!"  
  
"Well come and try you bastards!" Ariella shouted as she lunged into battle but was going to get blasted by an unseen enemy standing on the roof tops but was not missed by the others. The men shot an energy blast at the girl, only to feel the stone hard ground under her. She could not shift herself and realized someone was on top of her. That person also had a tight grip on her.  
  
"That blast almost hit you," a gentle voice told her and Ariella's eyes widened due to the last part of his remark. "You always seem to be getting in trouble."  
  
~ It can't be! ~ Ariella turned her head to the side to see a lock of red hair, and she was quickly hurled up to standing position in Kurama's arms. He held out his right hand and made his rose whip. Ariella's eyes searched his face for any sign, but then she raised her hand shakily and touched his heart.  
  
While Ariella was occupied with her thoughts she did not notice that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Genkai, and Koenma were fighting off the armored men. Kurama occupied with the man that tried to blast Ariella, did not notice her movements.  
  
The battle however did not last long apparently they were just low rate fighters and easily dealt with. Hiei turned from his position to see Kurama still holding onto Ariella and her clinging to him. However what he did not expect to hear was a now slap.  
  
Kurama stood stunned, Ariella had mixed emotions in her eyes as the others just stared in surprised at the loud sound. Ariella looked up to meet Kurama's eyes that held nothing but confusion.  
  
"I promised myself if I found you, I would do that," Ariella said evenly. "Why did you not tell me who you were?"  
  
Kurama's eyes held alarm, he didn't expect her to put the pieces together so soon and was not expecting this kind of reaction from her. Ariella's spirit energy was flaring through the roof and Genkai motioned for the others to step back.  
  
Kurama however stayed silent and looked away, however her words would leave scars on his heart.  
  
"You knew since the moment you saw me, who I was! And still you kept yourself from me?" Ariella asked spitefully. "Even after I told my story, did you in the end really despise me for being half human?"  
  
Kurama turned to her surprised he couldn't believe she thought of it that way, "It was not that way at all! I didn't know how to react seeing you after all these years! I thought you had already passed on."  
  
"Really?" Ariella asked skeptically.  
  
"I thought you had hated me, you stopped meeting for many years before I became part of the human world," Kurama told her. "But after hearing your story, I know otherwise."  
  
"It doesn't matter, why didn't you tell me your name back when you were still in your demon form?" Ariella asked evenly.  
  
"I...I was afraid," Kurama told her with sadden eyes.  
  
"Afraid?" Ariella voice boomed at the thought. "Afraid of what? You were a powerful demon and could possibly take my life any time you wanted, and yet you didn't especially on the day we first me!"  
  
"I'll never forget that day," Kurama said softly.  
  
***  
  
Flash Back  
  
***  
  
["You were taking a stroll in the unknown territories of your kingdom at the time and also forbidden to your people. I saw you from afar, and knew by your attire you were of the royal family. I couldn't tell which child you were, but I was curious on why you were out so far from your borders."]  
  
A young Ariella skipped through the fields without a care in the world however she could sense her father's guards coming for her. She rolled her eyes and quickly made her way into the forest area, she knew she could hide there with no worries.  
  
She however lost her cloak to a branch and cursed out loud. She tried to get it back to only be attacked by demons. She could sense she wasn't their target but would go through her if necessary and she began to attack.  
  
She received a few wounds and heard a deep dark voice behind her, "You know you saved me the trouble of killing them myself."  
  
Ariella turned around to see a fox demon with deep golden amber eyes and flowing silver hair. She stood in fighting stance ready to attack, "You know it's strange to see a royal out here in the forbidden woods. But then again, you could be a trophy on my wall."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Ariella screamed and threw a punch at him but he caught it swiftly. However he quickly lunged his fist at her and she closed her eyes but never felt the blow.  
  
Ariella reopened her eyes to see that he had killed a demon that was going to attack her. Her eyes grew wide, "Why?"  
  
"You interest me," the Fox demon said simply as he set Ariella back on the ground. "Fight me."  
  
Ariella growled, "I will be no one's trophy!"  
  
"Well then you'll have to kill me won't you?" He held a cocky smirk and only fueled more to the fire of her anger that was flaring greatly.  
  
The fight started but did not go unwatched by a few other fox demons. They watched as the young princess fought with almost equal strength as their comrade but she would mostly lose her life.  
  
"It's a pity Youko will have to kill the lovely maiden, she would have been a fun pet," one said.  
  
"Yes, but she has to die." The second one chuckled, "Let us leave we know how the fight will end."  
  
"Agreed." With that last comment they left leaving a fight that actually did not end the way they had planned. Youko Kurama had pinned the young princess to the ground and she breathed heavily as he raised his claws to plunged into her heart.  
  
"It was fun my dear, but you must die," Youko said simply but then Ariella just closed her eyes awaiting death but something stirred in the ruthless demon. He could not bring himself to kill her. It was something uncertain deep within a heart he didn't realize he even possessed. Instead of his claws making descent, his lips met the soft red petals of Ariella's.  
  
["I never knew what came over me, but all I knew is I could not kill you. Something about you was incredibly different."]  
  
***  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
***  
  
"Is that way you didn't kill me?" Ariella asked simply.  
  
Kurama arched an eyebrow, "I could ask why you kept on coming to every location that some fox demon was always founded. I do admit some of them were true, but not all."  
  
"One thing that bothers me thought, you're name is Kurama. And the fox demon to only carry that name was Youko Kurama," Ariella paused for a moment. "Youko Kurama was your former name, wasn't it?"  
  
Hiei looked surprised, he did not expect Ariella to be perceptive of his name to that precise detail. She was apparently more than the eye could see. She just stood her ground and Hiei watched in slight amusement on what his friend's actions would be.  
  
"Yes," Kurama responded softly. Ariella's eyes widened for a moment and then she closed them. She was trying to regain her thoughts but found that she was unable to do so. So she began to walk away from Kurama and Kurama quickly grabbed her hand stopping her in her tracks. "If I had told you then, you would have turned me in."  
  
Ariella sighed, "You didn't know me at all then. When we first met and I knew, I might have but then you spared my life." Ariella paused for a moment, and tears began to slowly fall down her face. "I fell in love with you, and I wouldn't have had the heart to turn you in. Right now, I can't help be feel a little betrayed and extremely pained that you didn't trust me enough, or maybe loved me at all."  
  
Kurama felt her hand slip from his as she began to walk away from him. He didn't know whether to go after her or just let her go. He wanted to follow her but Genkai stood now in front of him.  
  
"Let her go Kurama, she needs time to think." Genkai advised him, and Kurama just hung his head low. "As do you Kurama, you've both have changed being born into the human world. You two are no longer the same two that fell in love all those years ago."  
  
"Hey Kurama, is there anything we can do for you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No, Genkai is right Ariella and I both need time to think." Kurama said softly and began to walk down the stone stairs as the others just watched him go.  
  
Hiei quickly made his way down the staircase as he waited for the slow moving Kurama to reach the bottom. Kurama stopped and saw his shorter friend waiting there for him.  
  
"You shouldn't let her cloud your judgment," Hiei told him. "Those men are probably after Ariella's life."  
  
"What do you know about them?" Kurama asked concerned for Ariella's life.  
  
"When Izumi came and offered this job to me I actually declined." Hiei shrugged, "What interested me was that there are people after her and meant I could fight. They are just a faction of people that want to over throw the royal family, and they also think that Ariella was not her. They're all expecting an elderly woman."  
  
"This faction wishes to take Ariella's life?" Kurama asked simply.  
  
"They want a young new ruler on the throne, those fools not realizing that the young ruler they seek is Ariella," Hiei chuckled. "I can't wait till they send their more powerful fighters, that is if they have any."  
  
"I see," Kurama said softly.  
  
"Either way, don't worry about the girl. She apparently can take care of herself." Hiei said coolly, "Better then most women. As a fighter she seems adequate enough."  
  
"Yes well, I'll be on my now." Kurama turned and made his way towards his car. Hiei just looked at him oddly and made his way up back the stairs slowly.  
  
Izumi stood at the top of the stairs, she didn't have to see what happened she had heard the event between Kurama and Ariella earlier. Her heart broke, her best friend from the past had been hurt but also Kurama. Hiei just looked at her questionably.  
  
"You women are too emotional," Hiei stated simply as he walked passed the girl.  
  
"At least I'm not heartless," Izumi spatted back at him and Hiei stopped in his tracks. "I can relate to my friends instead of discouraging them."  
  
"What are you saying?" Hiei stated as he arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You've already forgotten haven't you?" Izumi said sadly and walked away.  
  
***  
  
Well that's that for this chappie....how was it? I think ok, but heehee, I wonder what Hiei has forgotten? Well I know, but you just have to wait and see what happens next.  
  
Till next time, and THANK YOU to those you keep reading and reviewing this FIC^^ 


	7. Chapter Six

The Soul Does Not Forget  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, WAHAAA just kidding, but yeah...there are a few characters that will pop out that belong to me.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"At least I'm not heartless," Izumi spatted back at him and Hiei stopped in his tracks. "I can relate to my friends instead of discouraging them."  
  
"What are you saying?" Hiei stated as he arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You've already forgotten haven't you?" Izumi said sadly and walked away.  
  
"Forgotten what?" Hiei asked forcefully pulling on Izumi's arm. She winced in pain and surprise of the fire apparition's grip.  
  
"Unhand me!" Izumi ordered fiercely but Hiei got into her face with anger evident in his eyes. She knew that he was the type that didn't like to be told something that he might not always know of when it came to him.  
  
"Not until you tell me what I've supposedly forgotten," Hiei spitted back with the same fierceness that Izumi had. However their little staring contest would end, as Yusuke would call them back up to the top of the compound. Hiei let go of her arm and Izumi was quick to rub it. "It's not over yet woman."  
  
Hiei felt a familiar feeling but could not place it where he had felt it. The moment he saw defile in Izumi's eyes they had become a different shade of blue, a deep cerulean blue that matched the ocean. He passed it off as possible memory from the past, the past he did not want to relive. Maybe some, but that was the time frame after he had met his 'friends'. Hiei just continued his way up the stairs.  
  
"Bring it on, three eyes." Izumi glared at his retreating figure. She then continued up the stairway until she reached the top. The remaining members of the group waited for the conversation from yesterday to continue.  
  
"So Izumi, what's the real story...I have a feeling you aren't telling us the whole deal on why you're here," Yusuke asked from his spot.  
  
Izumi sighed and hung her head low, "You're right. I wanted to wait till Emi...I mean Ariella left."  
  
"Is it really that bad in their kingdom?" Koenma asked surprised. Izumi nodded, "Why didn't they inform us they needed help?"  
  
"The king is no longer with us, his final words were to bring back the youngest daughter. I knew of Ariella's sentence, but I didn't know what it exactly was. King Jin was killed during a raid from some of the rebels, they want to hold a dark tournament of some sort for the throne." Izumi paused, "But they can't get the throne unless the last of the royal family is dead or for most of the male society is to marry one of the daughters."  
  
"If it were so simple as that, why not marry one of Genkai and Ariella's other sisters?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Good question, but apparently the king's will stated that the only daughter that is to be wedded is the last four." Izumi got strange glares from Genkai and the others. "Apparently they figured if they married Ariella, they could kill her off because she would be too old to fend for herself." Izumi took a deep breath, "If Ariella were to return in her form now, no one would try to take the throne much less try to over throw it while she is at her prime power."  
  
"So if Ariella were to return, all would be saved?" Yukina asked standing next to Kuwabara.  
  
"If it were only that simple," Izumi said sadly. "Her just being there would help things straight, but I didn't have the heart to tell her that her former father was dead."  
  
"Genkai is still alive," Botan stated as she turned to look at the elderly woman who just shook her head.  
  
"Due to the fact I'm old and I left all claims to my royal duties, Ariella is truly the only heir left to the throne that would be accepted among our people." Genkai stated with her hands behind her back. "Izumi why did you not tell me my father has passed on?"  
  
"I didn't think at the time it was important to say he was gone, it just wouldn't be right to say it." Izumi shed a few tears, "He always saw me as another family member, but...I just can't fully accept his death."  
  
"I can understand," Yusuke said softly remembering the time of his teacher's passing with Toguro back during the dark tournament. "But why the all fuss over the tournament and trying to find Ariella?"  
  
"If she were to be dead, it would be easier for anyone to take the throne, but I figured that one of the advisors told them that Ariella was still alive and they're on a hunt for her." Izumi let out a short laugh, "They're looking for a tall crinkly old Lady Emiko, no offense Genkai."  
  
"None taken," Genkai said coolly.  
  
"So what can we do to help?" Botan asked stepping into the conversation.  
  
"Well, I don't know yet. I haven't told Ariella anything yet, but if Ariella was to take the throne either through tournament or by showing up, and succeeded in claiming the throne...if she didn't wish to have it, she could always pass it on to another." Izumi replied.  
  
"So a safe beat is to enter the tournament," Hiei said simply.  
  
"It would be Ariella's choice then," Shizuru entered into the conversation as well. Being she has yet to enter her opinion, "If she were to show her face wouldn't they recognize her?"  
  
"Like I said, I don't what to do about everything." Izumi sighed in defeat. "Everything is up to Ariella, and if she can settle her unfriendly aura around Kurama."  
  
"How much time do we have?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It's about a month till the tournament, they're basically turning the whole caste arena into a fighting arena." Izumi responded.  
  
"So you tell Ariella her options and let her decide, hoping her and Kurama are on at least talking terms," Yusuke said and shrugged making it seem like it was no trouble at all to think of a possible plan.  
  
"Genkai, is this the dimwit you were talking about?" Izumi asked as she pointed at Yusuke, who basically just fell over as Genkai nodded.  
  
"WHO HAVEN'T YOU TOLD GRANDMA?" Yusuke shouted while turning a bright red.  
  
"You all should get some rest, I'll contact Ariella and tell her about the news we have received. Yusuke and Kuwabara I suggest you tell Kurama the news as well." Genkai stated as she headed back inside of her humble abode.  
  
"When should we meet again?" Koenma asked as he and Botan prepared to make leave.  
  
"Let's say until a week's time." Genkai stated, "That should be long enough for Kurama and Ariella to decide on what to do about this situation. If they agree we all start training." Genkai paused for a moment, "Double time for slacker over there, you're getting rusty if my baby sister could kick your face all over here."  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Yusuke shouted as the rest of his friends were dragging him off. Yukina waved to her friends and kissed Kuwabara lightly, while Hiei looked at them in disgust. He had yet to see what Yukina saw in him but respected her decision from afar.  
  
***  
  
"Genkai?" A voice asked during the night from behind. Genkai turned to see the usually darkly dressed Hiei behind her. She motioned for him to come closer, he apparently had questions that he wanted answered.  
  
"What is it Hiei?" Genkai asked as she turned in her sitting position to face him.  
  
"It's about Izumi, how old is she exactly?" Hiei asked.  
  
"That's a good question, probably around your age but a few years younger. I can tell you is she is about Yukina's age." Genkai responded easily, as she seemed to trying to recall her exact age but to no avail. "Why Hiei?"  
  
"What do you know of her history?" Hiei asked evenly.  
  
"She is actually noble by birth but preferred adventure. So she fit right in with Ariella and her silly outings. She was even part of the guard of the palace." Genkai sighed, "Ariella would come and visit me often, she was the one I was most closest to in my family.  
  
"Izumi was like another sister. Before she would become part of the guard she would train and went under many years of training before I heard from her again." Genkai stated, "From then on you'll have to ask her what her history is."  
  
"I see, thank you." Hiei said simply and noticed a shadowed figure pass by the door. He swiftly made his way to the balcony and followed the shadowed figure. He knew it wasn't Yukina she was fast asleep. He made his way to the cliff's edge to see ...  
  
***  
  
Alrighty, here is chapter. How was it? Strange ok? Want to know what Hiei is looking at? Well got to wait till next chapter...I hope you don't feel too much on the edge of the cliff.  
  
See you next chapter, and REVIEW^^ 


	8. Chapter Seven

The Soul Does Not Forget  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, WAHAAA just kidding, but yeah...there are a few characters that will pop out that belong to me.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Izumi was like another sister. Before she would become part of the guard she would train and went under many years of training before I heard from her again." Genkai stated, "From then on you'll have to ask her what her history is."  
  
"I see, thank you." Hiei said simply and noticed a shadowed figure pass by the door. He swiftly made his way to the balcony and followed the shadowed figure. He knew it wasn't Yukina she was fast asleep. He made his way to the cliff's edge to see a woman he had not seen in many years. "It just can't be..."  
  
Izumi had stepped into the water, where the moon's full reflection hit the water's surface. She slowly walked over to the center of the image and chanted a few words. The water consumed her but when the water returned to the sea there stood a different Izumi.  
  
Her hair was much longer and when it touched the water it appeared to become water itself. Her flowing her was not the only change, when she opened her eyes they were a deep blue, and her skin slightly whiter, much like snow. Her outfit had changed from her black tight spandex like attire into a much more revealing type of two-piece. The bottom was basically a swimsuit bottom, but the only cover she had was a long clear wrap but once it hit the water it appeared to be one with the water.  
  
She quickly made her way into the deep depths of the waters where dolphins could be seen waiting for the beautiful water enchantress. Hiei once he saw she was in the water and had left her see through wrap behind made his way to the beach.  
  
Once his feet settled in the sand, his cold exterior had somewhat faded but not completely. He could recall who the woman was, all water demons or apparitions looked similar but only one was different. Izumi was the different one.  
  
~ After all these years, she was right under my nose, ~ Hiei smirked and shrugged it off. ~ I'll wait for her to return and then we'll share a few words. ~  
  
Izumi after about an hours worth at sea finally returned to shore. She would stay in her form till the sun's first beam lands on her form. She sighed; it had been a few decades since she could no longer stay in her rightful form. It was taken from her when she would not agree to be someone's toy.  
  
For that, the wizard like man to only show her true form on the full moon punished her to this predicament. And only if she was touching water, she sat down on the shore while looking towards the night sky. She smiled warmly till she felt a hand cover her mouth and the other arm had wrapped around her arms holding them to her sides.  
  
"So enchantress we meet again," A gruff voice whispered into her ear. Fear struck every fiber in her body as she was held tightly against whomever her capture was. "Or should I say, Izumi?"  
  
Izumi's fear quickly faded once she noticed the change in tone of the person's voice. She knew that it was the fire apparition holding her in his firm grip. She struggled to get free but his grip on her only became tighter. "Now, now my prey I want you to explain to me who you really are now."  
  
Izumi slumped down, she knew one day she would have to tell him the truth. She never expected it to come so soon, but she never had expected so much change in him either. Hiei slowly removed his hand from her mouth and pulled his arm back. Izumi rubbed her sides and turned to face him.  
  
"I am both who you have seen, the water apparition and the royal guard in black," Izumi replied. "While I was training to be a guard I left the camp to bath in the cool springs. If you remember I was partly dressed when I saw you."  
  
"It's a minor detail, but at the time it was also a spring," Hiei stated flatly.  
  
"Yes, well." Izumi shifted uncomfortably, "That's who I am, Hiei." Izumi stood up and looked towards the moon. She sighed, "You're changed but then again this world has been harsh to you, hasn't it?"  
  
"You could say that," Hiei stated as he stood up and prepared to live.  
  
"You were much kinder then," Izumi stated and it froze Hiei in his spot. "But then again, there wasn't much difference from you then and now. Attack first, questions later if the person was still alive."  
  
"It's getting late, you should rest up. And use this week wisely if in turn Ariella agrees to the tournament idea." Hiei then just jumped up to the ledge and walked towards the compound. He didn't even look over his shoulder and not much worry was in his face.  
  
***  
  
Ariella sat in her room; Genkai had sent her a message earlier about the situation at hand. She had no idea that the situation at home was much worse than she had thought it would have been. She was going to have to accept the fact that she would be the one to save the kingdom. And if she wanted she could pass the throne to someone else.  
  
Ariella sighed and made her way over to the window and looked up to the full moon. She didn't know what to do; true Genkai gave her a week to decide. Thankfully, there were some holidays from school. She laughed; she would also have to face Kurama.  
  
"I don't know if I'm ready for that, but then again do I have a choice?" Ariella asked herself and looked up to the night sky. The stars all shined brightly in the darkness and Ariella wondered where her destiny would take her.  
  
Ariella's phone rang and she reached over for it. She picked up the cordless phone and raised it to her face. She didn't even bother to look over at the caller-ID. "Hello?"  
  
~ "Hey Ariella, it took forever to find you're number!" ~ A voice rang on the other side. Ariella had a confused expression on her face wondering who would call at this hour of the night.  
  
"Who is this?" Ariella asked.  
  
~ "Oh, it's me Yusuke!" ~ Yusuke chimed over the line. Ariella just shook her head, wondering if Yusuke really looked through the phone book for her number and how many others he called to see if it was her.  
  
"What is it Yusuke?" Ariella asked with a playful tone.  
  
~ "Well I wanted to know if you, I don't know, want to meet some of us tomorrow?" ~ Yusuke asked, and Ariella could imagine his planning face or 'I'm up to no good' face.  
  
Ariella sighed; it would be nice for her to get to know some of the others. "When and where?"  
  
~ "You know that plaza like place, around Genkai's?" ~  
  
"Yes..."  
  
~ "Meet me and the others there around ten tomorrow morning." ~  
  
"That early?" Ariella asked looking at the clock seeing it was almost midnight. Ariella sighed and knew that Yusuke probably wouldn't let her get off the phone unless she agreed. "Sure, I'll be there. But who's going to be all there?"  
  
~ "Well just about everyone except those people up at Genkai's. Plus, at least you can get use to having Kurama around and not talking to him."~  
  
"Very funny," Ariella rolled her eyes.  
  
~ "Hey, but yeah see you then!" ~ Yusuke had hung up the phone and Ariella placed the phone back on it's charger. She wondered why Yusuke was the one to call her instead of one of the others. She sighed, ~ I guess I have to face him a lot sooner than I expected. ~  
  
Ariella made her way over to her bed once again and climbed in. Her dreams were however filled from visions of her past. Mostly pleasant ones...but tomorrow was going to be an adventure of its own.  
  
***  
  
"So why is it so important that I'm here?" Koenma complained as he was dressed in the human world regular clothing. He apparently looked decent with blue jeans, tennis shoes and a simple t-shirt. And of course with the Jr on his forehead covered with the women's makeup.  
  
"Because pacifier breath, we're going to try to make Ariella part of the group!" Yusuke stated simply.  
  
"Yeah, but then why is Kurama here then?" Kuwabara asked to only receive a blow to his head. Kurama looked up from his position leaning against the tree.  
  
"Yes, why am I needed?" Kurama asked. "It is apparently apparent that Ariella is not ready to be near me."  
  
"That's why we invited her," Keiko stated. "You see, the only way you two are going to get use to each other is at least being around each other."  
  
"Plus you were our ride," Yusuke stated to received a jab in the stomach from Keiko.  
  
"Besides, maybe if you two had hit it off back then in no time, then it's possible that magic will happen again in this time," Botan said with stars in her eyes. The other girls just hung their head and then they heard an engine turn off. Everyone turned to see Ariella pulled the helmet off of her head.  
  
"Kurama, you can't tell us you are not attracted to her," Yusuke whispered into his ear.  
  
Kurama noticed she did just look like an average girl but when you look into her eyes it was a different story. Her eyes held such a depth that held whoever fell for her captive. Ariella wore much like the rest of them jeans, but hers were like the hip huggers from the first day they had met her. She wore a simple spaghetti strap shirt that showed off her mid- drift.  
  
"She sure is something else, isn't she?" Kuwabara asked Kurama. Kurama just stared and Yusuke high fived Kuwabara. They all had planned to get Kurama at least trying to rehook up with Ariella and vise versa. The girls were going to work their magic on Ariella.  
  
Keiko warmly hugged Ariella and Shizuru gave her formal introduction. Botan just hugged her long time friend after many years they were reunited better. They all laughed warmly and the guys walked over to the girls.  
  
"Ladies, are we ready for today?" Yusuke asked as he held a football in his hands.  
  
Shizuru took it from him, "You guys are so going down, right girls?"  
  
Kuwabara just stared at his sister in slight fear, due to the fact she knew too much about him and didn't want it to be revealed in the game. Keiko just stared down Yusuke, while Botan stared down Koenma.  
  
"Koenma, you're going to pay for some of those silly orders you've given me," Botan announced and Koenma just smirked, he had gotten his pacifier out of his mouth once he saw Ariella drive up.  
  
"Bring it on Botan," Koenma teased.  
  
Kurama just stared blankly as Ariella casually pushed him, "Prepare to go down pretty boy." Kurama snapped out of it and placed a smirk on his face. He knew that this was a starting point and a possibly for at least a friendship to get reacquainted with his former love.  
  
"Ladies sorry to disappoint you, but I think this game is going to the guys," Kurama announced when all the girls tackled the guys down and ran with the ball. The boys got up and chased after the girls as their football game started.  
  
***  
  
heehee, well I didn't write a cliffy this time^^ so I hope the evil glares are now turned to smiling faces. So what do you think? Too fast? Should I slow down on the relationship? Eh, maybe I'll just go with the flow.  
  
See you guys next chapter, and REVIEW^^ 


	9. Chatper Eight

The Soul Does Not Forget  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, WAHAAA just kidding, but yeah...there are a few characters that will pop out that belong to me.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Laughter filled the small booth in the back of the restaurant that was shared among friends. Ariella had gotten to know each of the girls that day, they had spent a large amount of time at the mall just eye shopping, but then the guys ended with a multitude of bags and boxes to carry. Kurama's car was filled with all of the girls' items that had been bought at almost every fashion store in the shopping center.  
  
The guys all sat on one side of the table while the girls sat on the other, the football game had ended with the girls 42 guys 35. The victory went to the girls and the guys had to buy their lunch and dinner, and on top of that being the 'gentlemen' they are carry all of their bags for them.  
  
Ariella laughed as Shizuru managed to embarrass her younger brother about his days in high school. Keiko being Yusuke's girl told her the horror stories of when they were kids. Ariella felt welcomed and found that they were just trying to help make her decision seem a lot easier.  
  
"Hey Keiko, do you have to tell her every thing?" Yusuke asked while turning a deep shade of red. "I mean it's all the most embarrassing stuff you're telling her."  
  
"Yusuke, it's back in the old days when you were nothing but a rebel!" Keiko winked and returned to her conversation with the other girls.  
  
Koenma under the table reached for Botan's hand. Once he had it in his grasp he gave it a gentle squeeze and she just smiled letting him know she got the simple message. Ariella smiled sensing the relationship between the two of them.  
  
"Hey Ariella," Kuwabara asked from the other side of the table. Ariella looked over at the taller man with a questioning look, "I hate to be a bother and all, but I was wondering what did you think about the message Genkai told you?"  
  
Ariella got slightly silent and remembered the news, "I really don't know Kuwabara. It's a little bit of a shock."  
  
"I guess it could be," Kuwabara stated with a warm smile.  
  
"But I think I'll know my decision for sure once I get to talk to Izumi, but I'll do that later today after our little fun," Ariella smirked as she got up and pulled on Shizuru. "Come on Girls, I think we need to check out the other parts of that mall."  
  
"She speaks my language!" Botan exclaimed and knew it was the perfect time to have a girl chat with Ariella. It was going to fun but also a moment to be reacquainted with Ariella.  
  
"See you guys later and don't forget our bags!" Keiko said as the girls waved at the guys and walked out of the room. The guys waved and once the girls had left all let out a groan. It meant that the girls were going to buy more and make them carry them all over again. Even though they had agreed.  
  
"You know, I'm starting to think this was a bad idea to do this," Yusuke let his head fall down onto the table. "All they have been doing is shopping after our game this morning."  
  
"Yes, well I do have a question for Kurama," Koenma looked over at the red headed man as Kurama just in turn did the same. "Will you enter the tournament if Ariella agrees?"  
  
"I...I do not know," Kurama responded he hadn't really thought about it much since last night. His mind was else where, it was on the certain princess.  
  
"Oh come on man, it won't be the original team with out you," Kuwabara patted him on the back. Kurama smiled up at the taller man, "You're right."  
  
"Good!" Yusuke stated as he placed his hand on the table, "Now all we have to do is see what the princess wants to do about it. But speaking of the princess you were staring pretty hard at her while we were at the mall."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurama asked while turning a shade of red.  
  
"Aw come on man!" Yusuke patted him on the back. "You were staring at her as if she was going disappear if you didn't."  
  
"Kurama, do you still harbor feelings for Ariella?" Koenma asked as the former fox demon looked over at the young prince. His eyes had told him everything he needed to know. "I see that you do, but the question is can you go into the tournament while knowing she's so close yet so far?"  
  
"I can not say, this is the first time in a long time I have seen her." Kurama answered, "However if I am to focus on the tournament I am able to do that."  
  
"Good to know that man," Kuwabara said with a smirk. "Hey I have a question though, did you notice Hiei acts weird around that Izumi girl?"  
  
Yusuke looked at the taller man with an arched eyebrow, "What do you mean Kuwabara? He acts weird around everybody."  
  
"True, but that runt was acting really strange around Izumi...I mean it's just a feelings but it just seemed you know different," Kuwabara said simply remembering his few encounters with Izumi and Hiei together.  
  
"Yea well, that just may be his thing, who knows?" Yusuke shrugged as the waiter came and gave them their bill. The three men from earth paid each a share as Koenma looked around.  
  
"I guess we should join the girls," Koenma said as the four men headed back towards the mall. They looked around and then thought using their sight would not help them find their friends. Kuwabara used his spirit awareness to find Ariella, and he lead the guys to where the girls were eating ice cream and laughing.  
  
"There you girls are," Yusuke said as he reached for Keiko's ice cream only to fall onto the floor.  
  
"Yusuke you jerk, this is mine," Keiko went back to eating her dessert as Yusuke quickly got up looking red in the face from the fall or anger, or maybe just both.  
  
"Well you could at least share with your boyfriend!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"You're so selfish! We were having a good conversation about Ariella till you came barging in trying to steal my ice cream," Keiko narrowed her eyes and Yusuke sighed in defeat. He was not going to win against Keiko, and probably never will.  
  
"Hey lil bro, I bought you one," Shizuru threw Kuwabara a still packaged Popsicle. Kuwabara smiled and thanked his sister and quickly began to eat away. Kurama just looked at him strangely, and saw that Koenma and Botan were being more open about their affection for one another as they shared her small cup of ice cream.  
  
His gaze then landed on Ariella with a smile, she looked at him and gave him a smile. She then handed him a cup of chocolate ice cream, apparently she had saved it for him.  
  
"The girls said you liked chocolate so we saved you some." Ariella told him as he accepted it.  
  
"Much appreciated, now I don't feel left out." Kurama smiled as Keiko and Yusuke began once again to fight. The others all just sighed in defeat; Ariella gathered that this was normal for the couple. She then let her mind wander off to her friend, ~ I wonder what Izumi is doing? ~  
  
***  
  
Izumi sat on the cliff's edge back in her attire of black, and sighed. She then sneezed and mumbled about how people should stop talking about her. She just stared off into the afternoon sky.  
  
Hiei saw her and walked over to her, "You've been sitting out her for quite some time."  
  
"Yes, I have a lot on my mind is all," Izumi responded softly as she stood up and began to walk away but was stopped by Hiei's grip on her hand. Izumi quickly turned around to see his eyes looking at her.  
  
He had let down his defenses for her to probe his mind if she so wished. She stepped back over to him and placed a hand on his cheek and glanced through his memories. She knew that Hiei would not allow another moment like this and she might as well take advantage of it.  
  
She saw his pain, his turmoil of not being wanted by those of his own kind nor was he accepted, his will of being the best and his nature of cockiness. She saw his memories with Yusuke and the others. She also saw the reasons of Hiei not wanting to tell his sister of his relation to her.  
  
Izumi pulled away and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't need your pity nor your sorrow," Hiei said as he turned away from her and yet he did not let his hold on her go. Izumi looked at him strangely, "You are different though, why?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Izumi asked surprised by his question.  
  
"Water and Ice demons or apparitions had always shunned me and when I had met you, you embraced me, even allowed me access to your body." Hiei said simply and Izumi turned her head away remembering that one night they had met. "I know you knew who I was at the time, and yet you did."  
  
"I'm not a follower Hiei, I have my own mind and beliefs." Izumi said simply as she was pulled into Hiei's chest as he looked down into her blue eyes. "You were my first..."  
  
"I was also you're only," Hiei said simply as he did something that was totally out of his character. He caressed her face with his hand, and Izumi held a shocked expression.  
  
"Hiei..." question was evident in the girl's voice and confusion as he bent his head down and pressed his lips against her own. Izumi's eyes flew open not knowing of what to say. She closed her eyes and knew more than likely she was dreaming or he was an imposter. Hiei pulled away and saw the confusion still written in her face and smirked.  
  
"if you tell anyone, I'll find interesting ways to torture you and trust me you'll regret trying to open your mouth to speak of this," Hiei whispered into her ear.  
  
~ Nope, it's him but...why? ~ Izumi said as Hiei pulled away from her and began to walk back towards the temple. Izumi just looked at him as if she had lost her mind, or he had lost his mind completely.  
  
She then followed him in his path back to the temple. She was lost in her thoughts as she touched her lips with her fingers, she had felt the same spark that was there all of those years ago.  
  
Genkai had seen the display between Hiei and Izumi, she did not know what to make of the scene. She was confused, she knew Hiei's character was not someone who would openly kiss a woman. It was apparent the two had some kind of past with each other. She was going to find out what it could be and returned back to her normal routine.  
  
She knew that Ariella was going to give her answer soon, and it was probably going to be the one of great burden for her. Either way she was still the last remaining ruler of their family and she had to be the one to set things right.  
  
***  
  
Nightfall had come and all of them were at Genkai's place. Apparently her place had become a place where the group would meet. They had shared dinner there that was prepared by the guys, it had actually turned out well. Genkai was probably the most impressed, and Hiei was surprised he wasn't poisoned by the food.  
  
Ariella had gone out after dinner to stand on the cliff's edge to look up towards the stars. However she had forgotten to bring a sweater or something to keep her warm when nightfall came.  
  
She felt something fall upon her shoulders and noticed it was a shirt, it was too large to be one of the woman's. She looked to her side to see Kurama standing next to her. She smiled, during the day the two had let by gones be by gones, and it was working for the two of them. They had become fast friends, even though neither wanted to admit it sparks that flown that day.  
  
"Thank you," Ariella said simply as she clung to the shirt.  
  
"Your welcome," Kurama said simply looking up to the sky. "You know, there is something I have been meaning to ask you..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May I hold you?" Kurama asked and Ariella looked at him shocked. "I made a promise to myself if I found you, that I would hold you to make sure you were real."  
  
Ariella then nodded and walked into his embrace. Kurama held her closely making sure his body remembered all those years ago. She felt much more warmer and not as much of a rebellious spirit when they had lived in the spirit world. Yet she still felt like a free spirit, and her heart was still gentle as ever.  
  
"You smell like cherry blossoms and strawberries," Kurama said in a soft whisper but was not missed by Ariella. She smiled; she had to admit she liked the way Kurama smiled. His cologne was very addicting.  
  
The others watched from afar, wondering if the two had already fallen for each other and having already hot feelings for each other? However, it was just an act of promises just like Ariella slapping Kurama once she had found him.  
  
"Ariella," Genkai called and the two separated. She walked over to the two, "I sense you already have made your decision?"  
  
Ariella looked shocked at her sister, and opened her mouth to respond...  
  
***  
  
WOWIES! Ok this is done, sorry it took me a little longer than I thought. I still have two other stories I need to work on. But this one was a bit easier but it didn't turn out the way I quite hoped but still close enough.  
  
Review and tell me what you guys think^^  
  
p.s. I do have a question, should their be more Hiei/Izumi moments first or Kurama/Ariella? 


	10. Chapter Nine

SO SORRY! It took me like forever to get this finished due to school and work. I hope it is to our liking for the wait. Thank you for your reviews and votes. It kind of ended up in a tie, so I'll try to make it even when it comes to Hiei/Izumi and Ariella/Kurama moments. But Ariella has made her decision and it is time to go from there^^  
  
* * * *  
  
The Soul Does Not Forget  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, WAHAAA just kidding, but yeah...there are a few characters that will pop out that belong to me.  
  
Warning: Hiei will be slightly out of character due to the questions concerning his little meeting with Izumi in the past. Hehehehe^^  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The others watched from afar, wondering if the two had already fallen for each other and having already hot feelings for each other? However, it was just an act of promises just like Ariella slapping Kurama once she had found him.  
  
"Ariella," Genkai called and the two separated. She walked over to the two, "I sense you already have made your decision?"  
  
Ariella looked shocked at her sister, and opened her mouth to respond, "I'll enter the tournament. I've given it a lot of thought lately while spending sometime with the boys. They're willing to enter the tournament then so should I, if win then I can decide who can have the throne and I can continue with my life here."  
  
"Sounds fair enough," Genkai stated as she noticed Ariella was still in Kurama's arms and smiled. "Alright training starts tomorrow and for the rest of this month. The tournament is in one month correct?"  
  
Izumi nodded, "Yes. There should be only at least five to six members on the team. It is basically like the former dark tournament. Trainers and sponsers will be needed, everyone can come."  
  
"The place of the tournament?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Will be in the water region," Izumi responded. "Considering that is where the castle is along with the arena."  
  
"I see," Koenma nodded. "Botan and I will return in a month's time to transport you all to the spirit realm, good luck on your training."  
  
"Yes, we'll be cheering for you all the way!" Botan smiled and Koenma held out his hand for her, which she took with a loving smile as the two faded away into the spirit world.  
  
"I suggest you all choose your training partners," Genkai said as she turned her way back into the house. The others just looked at each other, it was the five of them but then Izumi stepped in.  
  
"There is six of us," Izumi counted. "We will enter together, so I guess we pick the people who were are more suited to battle against to get stronger."  
  
"I got Urameshi," Kuwabara announced and Yusuke sighed to only nod in agreement.  
  
"Ariella and I will train together," Kurama responded to get a surprised look from the woman who was still in his arms. Yusuke and Kuwabara just nodded as they saw that Hiei and Izumi were the only ones left. Hiei just smirked and looked at the water demon with an evil gleam in his eyes.  
  
Izumi turned to Hiei, "I guess I finally get my rematch?"  
  
Hiei just shrugged, "It's your funeral."  
  
Izumi then began to fume and pulled out a sword that none of them knew where it came from. Ariella was about to stop Izumi when Kurama pulled her back. Ariella just looked up to his green eyes and he just shook his head no.  
  
"I am the top class Royal Guard that protected the princess and the top of my class, I shall not be turned away by a..." Before Izumi could finish her sentence Hiei had drawn his sword and was held against Izumi's neck, and he was behind her. Izumi knew that he would act his way and smirked. She then jabbed her elbow into his stomach.  
  
Hiei was caught in surprise as Izumi escaped from his grasp and looked at him with an equally challenging look as well as an evil formulating look. Hiei took this a sign for battle and waited till Izumi made the first offensive move.  
  
The four just watched in awe as the two went head to head in their swordsman ship. Ariella wanted nothing more than to stop his nonsense but she knew that Izumi was too stubborn and Hiei, well he was just Hiei from what she has learned formed observation and the others.  
  
"Well even though this looks all good and probably good entertainment, I'm going to sleep!" Yusuke said as he stretched to head back inside. Kuwabara was watching but then had the same idea as Yusuke and followed suit. That and his girlfriend was still inside.  
  
Ariella and Kurama were left as their friends were in an all out sword fight. Neither seemingly wanting to give up and letting the other win. Ariella grew worried as she sensed that Hiei had gotten a few good hits on Izumi and yet she continued to fight. She didn't understand, nor did she have any idea that Hiei and Izumi had a small encounter in the past and before Hiei had his third eye.  
  
***  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
***  
  
"Izumi don't wonder far off!" One of the older girls from training called after the young flowing beauty. She knew about the cures the girl as under. And tonight was the full moon and there was a spring near by for all of the woman trainees to bathe in.  
  
"I'm just going to the springs and besides it's a full moon, I want to be in my true form tonight!" Izumi shouted back as she gathered her things for the bath and headed towards the waters of the hot spring near by.  
  
She stepped into the water and the water engulfed her form. The waters returned to its calm nature as Izumi appeared in her truer form. She smiled and slowly began to undress but only the top half came off when she realized she was not alone in the spring as she heard footsteps coming closer. There was an evil cackle that was heard and she turned to see a half dressed fire demon standing at the spring's edge, he was known as Hiei.  
  
All water and ice apparitions and demons knew about him and she did however not fear nor shun him away. She just wanted to take a bath but apparently it was not going to happen.  
  
"Who are you?" Izumi yelled at him even though she knew who he was reached for her sword. Once it was in hand his body was pressed against hers.  
  
"Enchantress, I thought all water demons knew of me," he whispered coldly. "I also thought you could sense me a mile away, but then again you're probably a lower class demon..."  
  
Izumi had enough and shoved him off of her and held her sword battle ready even though modesty was one of her main things but it was thrown out the window as he insulted her by degrading her as a lower class.  
  
"You'll regret your words!" Izumi charged at him and he easily evaded her attacks and was able to defend himself quite easily but he noticed when he attacked she had a skill for the defensive.  
  
"My, my enchantress I would never figure you for such a big temper," Hiei mocked as he had knocked her sword out of her hand and had her back to a rock. She heaved heavily as she tried to catch her breath but she knew that Hiei might, wait was going to kill her. She closed her eyes and waited for the sword to pierce her heart but it never came.  
  
Izumi opened her eyes to see Hiei struggling, she had heard he was not the type to struggle but she saw it in his eyes. He was confused about something, and saw the sweat drip down his forehead. The question he would ask would surprise her to no end.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Izumi did not know the hidden meaning behind his question, he seemed confused and his mind was well blocked so she could not read into his mind. She was confused, as he pressed against her as their bare chests touched. Izumi had never been with a man in such a manner before and was nervous to say the least.  
  
Hiei dropped his sword to the side, "What is your name enchantress?"  
  
Izumi shook her head no, "We'll more than likely never meet again."  
  
"I have to admit, you did give quite a fight enchantress more than any of my other preys," Hiei smirked and pressed a hand on the sides of her holding her in place.  
  
"You should never ignite a woman's anger," Izumi responded as Hiei's face was ever so close to hers. Izumi brought her hands up against his chest trying to push him away, thinking he was playing mind games with her only to try to kill her later.  
  
"Do not worry enchantress, I am no longer after your life...but you intrigue me," Hiei whispered against her skin of her face and Izumi became ever more unsettled by his closeness.  
  
Izumi's lips quivered in the new sensations that was sent through her body, she had no idea for one why Hiei was in the territory but then again their were in a cross area between kingdoms. She knew that she was not suppose to be having an intimate moment with a wanted criminal.  
  
All reason flew out of the window as she felt his lips pressed against her own. She felt him press his body closer then before as her breasts were crushed against his chest. Izumi however after even more reason and morals flew out of her mind as she returned the kiss, neither knowing why or how it started but just following in flow as time ticked by them.  
  
They had bathed in the water together, caressed each other's skin, lips were dancing on the other's skin or lips in trying to find more access to the other, love was made if it could be called that even after the first meeting of two that were never meant to be.  
  
Hiei lay against taller rock, and Izumi rested on his chest and in his arms. Both were content in staying the way they were but Izumi knew that she had been gone too long and the others would look for her if she didn't show up soon. She slowly pulled away only to be pulled back into Hiei's embrace.  
  
"Where are you going enchantress?" Hiei asked simply as the two stayed in the warmth of the hot spring.  
  
"I must leave, my comrades will start looking for me if I do not return to them soon," Izumi responded.  
  
"Stay with me," Hiei said simply not knowing why he did. She was just a woman, that he apparently had gotten his needs from but it felt much more than that, but he would not dare to admit it.  
  
"I can't," Izumi responded as he let go of his hold on her and she walked away to the edge to grab her clothes, she knew that once she stepped out of the water she would turn back to her other form, but that would be after she had gotten a great distance away and dawn's first light were to shine.  
  
"When will I see you again?" Hiei asked as she had stood up on the edge but her nude form seemed to shine the moonlight. Izumi had tears fall from her eyes but held a soft smile on her rosy pink lips.  
  
"If the fates are kind, then maybe we'll meet again, but you and I live in totally different worlds," Izumi said sadly as she began to turn away. She had seen inside the man's mind once they had reached their climax in the love they made, if you one can say they're in love after a first meeting, but she did no know his feelings for her but nothing more than a woman on the side.  
  
"Maybe when we meet again, we can have a rematch," Izumi then turned and ran till she was far from him, she let tears fall from her eyes. She did not know why she let him have access to her body, but she knew it felt right at the time. Her heart clenched in the fear of never seeing him again, but she knew that if they were ever to meet again he and her will totally be different people at that meeting. His world was a cold cruel world while hers was filled with laughter and joy.  
  
**  
  
End of Flashback  
  
**  
  
"We need to stop them," Ariella said as she stepped out of Kurama's embrace as the two continued to fight. Kurama just watched as Hiei and Izumi continued to lash at each other but it seemed they were doing more than physical battle with each other.  
  
~ If she had stayed with me, things might have been different, but she was no DIFFERENT! ~ Hiei launched another attack on Izumi and it made contact with her shoulder. She winced in pain and moved her sword upwards toward him and hit him the stomach. ~ She was no different, she walked away like all the others in my life... ~  
  
Izumi was panting as both were now bleeding from different places, Izumi had a look of anger and Hiei was filled with rage. He remembered that night to vividly the moment Izumi and him began to battle. Izumi had also began remembering that time, and she had kept her physic block up so he could not read her mind.  
  
Neither of them could no longer stand on their feet as both collapsed from exhaustion, Ariella quickly ran over to Izumi as Kurama rushed over to Hiei. They both carried their friends back inside where Genkai was called front. She just smirked and healed both of their injuries.  
  
"I thought I told them not to train till tomorrow?" Genkai asked skeptically.  
  
"Well apparently they couldn't wait, Izumi was insane to start a fight with Hiei," Ariella stated as she watched Izumi stir in her sleep.  
  
"Yes well, Hiei must learn to control his words," Kurama eyed Ariella telling her his insight of the situation.  
  
"Yes, well she is a fighter, she'll live and be fine." Ariella responded.  
  
Genkai then looked at the two that were still in the land of the aware, "I see you two are slowly returning to your senses towards each other. I saw the display between you two."  
  
Kurama blushed as well did Ariella. Both looked towards the floor, "I do not want your growing fondness for each other to interfere with the tournament and training. However, I think it is best Izumi spars with Ariella, and you, Kurama, with Hiei."  
  
"Ok," Ariella responded.  
  
"I don't want you two falling head over heels any time soon, even though it seems already to be in the early stages," Genkai said with a smirk and walked away from the two and the two sleeping forms. "See you tomorrow for training and lets hope that we can survive the tournament."  
  
***  
  
WOWIE! Ok, me finally done with this chapter. I hope this small snip bit gave you readers the idea of what happened between Hiei and Izumi. There will be more Kurama/Ariella moments as well as for the others too. But the Hiei/Izumi moment was done by requests^^  
  
So I'll see you all next chapter, till then Review please^^ 


	11. Chapter Ten

Sorry for the delay, work and school has been hectic and finals are almost here! Thank you for the reviews!  
  
Midnightdream51: I know that I had e-mailed you the answer to this question but I thought I'd also post it up here my answer for those who might also have the same questions:  
  
The reasons as for Hiei being OOC, is just like him letting his guard down once due to confusion. It'll make more sense later on in the story. Them making love, kind of spur of the moment...to tell you the truth I don't know why I placed that scene in there, I actually wanted him just to kiss her but I guess my imagination thought other wise.  
  
I know a lot of things don't seem to make sense right now, but Hiei and Izumi's relationship is suppose to be one of the more complicated. AS for Izumi seeing Hiei in the present and reading his mind, it's just like her catching up on his life and his emotions of his pain and misfortune in life.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The Soul Does Not Forget  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, WAHAAA just kidding, but yeah...there are a few characters that will pop out that belong to me.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Ariella stood at the edge of the cliff with eyes watching as the waves crashed against the shore. Her eyes fixed on the dawn in front of her. It had been one month's time since they all had begun training. It had come time for the tournament, and all the so-called 'paper work' had been done.  
  
Koenma had volunteered to be their manager for the team, Botan their trainer, Genkai and Yukina would be their healers, and the fighters were Ariella, Izumi, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Everyone basically held a role; Shizuru and Keiko would be part of their cheering squad up in the stands along with the Genkai and Yukina.  
  
Ariella sighed deeply, it had been a month since the fighters had any contact with each other beyond sparring matches. Genkai had put them through a rough workout on their final week of training. She made them all spar with each other in all for nothing match.  
  
She had to admit it was a hard match to keep up with her sister's successor. But she did keep up with him pretty well; Ariella smirked and looked at the small object in her hand.  
  
It was a crest of the royal family, and she had to have it in order to claim the throne once they tournament was over. She closed her eyes tightly, it would mean that her life here would end and she would live the life that her father had planned out for her before his death.  
  
Ariella then turned to make her way back to meet the others. More than likely Koenma and Botan had arrived to transport them all the way back to the spirit world so they could began the tournament.  
  
~ I guess this is the end for me, I know we are going to come out as the victors even though there will be some challenges. ~ Ariella smiled and knew she was in good hands till she had to give up her life on Earth to be queen of a territory she never wanted.  
  
***  
  
Genkai waited patiently for her younger sister to enter her room. She had risen early as well, knowing full well today was the day all of them would travel to the spirit world. Genkai heaved a heavy sigh, her baby sister was to end her free life to become a puppet in the spirit world. She held a bundle of white cloth in her hands and turned when she heard the door slide open behind her.  
  
"Genkai?" A timid voice asked behind her.  
  
Genkai turned to face her younger sister, she walked over to her and gestured her to come towards her. Ariella did as she was asked to do, even though words were not spoken.  
  
"Ari, are you sure you want to do this?" Genkai asked using her nickname for her younger sister.  
  
"Sister, you and I both know that I have no choice...but at the same time I do. I'm sure that I have to do this, and besides if I get back into the palace maybe I'll find a loop hole about my abdicating the throne." Ariella said simply.  
  
Genkai nodded in response," I understand, than I want you to take this."  
  
"What is it?" Ariella said as she took the bundle from her older sister.  
  
"It's a white wrap to hide your face till the time is right, Koenma and I discussed that it would be safer for you to go unknown." Genkai smirked, "We don't want to lose the queen early in the game, you have to teach those boys on how we really take care of a mess."  
  
Ariella smiled and laughed. Genkai joined in the laughter. It could possibly be their last time to share a laugh together as just sisters. Though Genkai hopes for a loophole that would save her sister the trouble of being Queen.  
  
The laughter between the two sisters died down and there was a small knock on the door. The two looked over towards the door to see small Izumi with a battle ready expression on her face. "It's time, Koenma and Botan are here ready to send us all to the Spirit World."  
  
Ariella and Genkai nodded as they both made their way out of the door. Both knowing this experience was going to change all of them.  
  
***  
  
"WOW!" Yusuke shouted as he took in the large condo type hotel room they had received. "This is what I am talking about!" Yusuke leapt for joy at the large amount of space they had received.  
  
"Well there is no need to thank me," Koenma said as he stood in his taller form. Botan was wrapped under his arm as he held her closely. The two had come earlier to scope out the competition, some were low ranking fighters and yet others were not going to be a day in the park.  
  
However, it didn't bother them to a great extent due to the fact of their great faith in their team. Botan and Koenma stood to the side as the others walked into the spacious hotel room. There was plenty of bedrooms and only a few of them could have a room to themselves the rest were sharing a room.  
  
"It's great knowing you Koenma," Kuwabara had a goofy grin on his face as he patted him on the back. "I'm glad you could get us this great place!"  
  
"Yes, it is very nice and spacious for all of us," Kurama stated with a warm smile.  
  
"I don't know why you are all getting excited about this, we have a ceremony to attend to tonight," Hiei huffed. "Considering it is an utter waste of our time."  
  
"Well sorry shorty, we can't just jump into a fight!" Kuwabara practically shouted at the shorter man.  
  
"Kazuma, there is no need to be hostile," Yukina placed a small hand on Kuwabara's arm. He quickly turned his attention to her with a bright smile on his face.  
  
~ Idiot! ~ Hiei noted to himself, ~ Letting a woman effect your decision and how to you act. ~  
  
~ There is nothing wrong with that, ~ Izumi transmitted to him with a proud smirk on her lips. Hiei looked over to her with a bothered look.  
  
~ Didn't they ever tell you it is rude to interrupt other people's thoughts? ~  
  
Izumi just shrugged, ~ You're just not any ordinary person, you're a cold heartless monster. ~ Izumi stared at him and Hiei stared hard at her.  
  
~ Monster I may be, but at least I know my place in this world...unlike some woman who does not know better, ~ Hiei smirked and walked towards the room that would be his.  
  
The other never noticed the mental clash between Hiei and Izumi for they were discussing the events that were to come. The ceremony would be later that night and how they were to be dressed and apparently their opponents would be announced that night.  
  
***  
  
Yusuke stood in his fighting attire as well as the other members of his team. He was the team captain as always, but there were no complaints. He stood in front of the team, as the announcements just seemed to drag on for forever. The only thing that was going on right was the introduction of teams and there were only about twenty other different teams going after the throne.  
  
Yusuke stared over at Ariella who was wearing a covering over her face much like Genkai had done during the dark tournament. The rest of them were all dressed ready to kick some major butt, but problem being that the ceremony was tonight and fighting was yet to be announced.  
  
"Do you think this is going to take much longer?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke, apparently bored out of his mind.  
  
"I hope not," Yusuke whispered, as there was one of the prime council members had stepped forward. Hiei looked over at him and noticed a strong surge of energy coming from Izumi.  
  
"Yusuke, beware of that man, he is a traitor to our people. He wants the title for himself, he just want some muscle to be his dumb puppet." Izumi whispered to him with her fists clenched tightly.  
  
"Well, lets see what traitor man has to say..." Yusuke smirked and waited.  
  
"Thank you all for coming to this wondrous event towards a new era!" The councilman said as a loud roar filled the arena. "Yes, it has been some time now that we, the people, wanted a new heir to the throne. This tournament will decide who is the fittest and the strongest to be our new ruler!"  
  
~ Pig! ~ Ariella snorted at the thought of this man once being her father's most trust councilman. She laughed at the thought, he was also the one who had her reborn in the living world. She really didn't care, she enjoyed her freer life but at the same time this man was more than likely hunting her down.  
  
"Ariella do know this man?" Kurama asked quietly.  
  
"Lucas is his name he goes by, I never really knew his real name. I just know he isn't up to any good." Ariella whispered back.  
  
"I have some news my dear friends," Lucas continued. "I have received word that the last of the royal family has returned to the spirit world. Find Princess Emiko and you may be her husband and our king. The tournament would come to an end!"  
  
Gasps were heard all over the arena; Lucas apparently knew what he was doing. Yusuke just winced at the sound of Lucas's announcement. He turned his gaze over to Ariella who was about ready to charge up there and attack Lucas. Until there was many crude remarks shouted from the fighters.  
  
"Who would want the old crone?" One shouted.  
  
"Yeah, she's probably old and wrinkled..."  
  
"Either that too old to have any fun in bed with, couldn't keep up with a stud like me."  
  
"We don't want a grandma for a wife!"  
  
Ariella rolled her eyes and was about ready to pounce every one of them till Izumi stepped by her side. She placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder so her friend would do nothing brash.  
  
"My dear good men, I have good news. Princess Emiko was reborn into a young beautiful flower," Lucas said with an evil smirk. "For good measure, why don't you reveal yourself Emiko?"  
  
Ariella froze; he knew she was there. He was staring straight at her. Her voice was caught in her throat but she held her ground. She would not reveal herself no matter what happened.  
  
Izumi stepped forward, "Lucas you have a lot of gall to challenge the princess to show herself. If she is here, she is hiding and waiting."  
  
"Ah, Izumi you have returned to us, however you are fighting with a bunch of humans under your class." Lucas stated looking at Kurama and Hiei. He gave a dirty look towards Yusuke and Kuwabara. His gaze landed on the masked fighter, and smirked. "Is your masked teammate afraid to show himself to the crowd?"  
  
"No, just chooses to fight in secret," Izumi shrugged and placed her hands on her hips. "Besides, I know your plans."  
  
"Those are fighting words, Izumi." Lucas stated simply.  
  
"And what if they are?" Izumi said simply but Yusuke placed his arm out in front of her to stop her. "Yusuke?"  
  
"Save it Izumi, your energy should be for the tournament and not for that scum bag standing up on his soap box." Yusuke said simply with a smirk on his lips.  
  
"You are Yusuke Urameshi, I have heard great things about you. Your team is actually is saved for the finals, due to your outstanding victory during the Dark Tournament." Lucas said easily and then an evil sadistic smirk was on his lips. "Only the best should fight the best."  
  
"That a death threat," Izumi whispered to him. "He probably has the tournament already figured out on who will make it to the finals."  
  
Yusuke nodded in response to Izumi's comment. "So we get to fight at the very end, sounds good. Just make sure they're not ordinary losers. So if we're not needed then we'll just take our leave till the last team standing."  
  
Yusuke motioned for the team to follow him, "Let's go team." The others quickly followed after him as they left the arena. Not knowing that the tournament was going to start taking place that night. However their was already a team selected to win and fight against them.  
  
Will they be ready or will they fall? However Ariella had another idea up her sleeve as she took her leave from her friends. She began scooping around the palace that was not that far from the arena.  
  
She was going to get to the bottom of this, and figure out the true reasons behind Lucas and who he really is.  
  
***  
  
Ok, leave your reviews please^^ I think this chapter is kind of choppy but I wanted to get this story moving. I'll post as soon as I can, but that'll probably be after finals. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

The Soul Does Not Forget  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, WAHAAA just kidding, but yeah.........there are a few characters that will pop out that belong to me.

Chapter Eleven  
  
Yusuke motioned for the team to follow him, "Let's go team." The others quickly followed after him as they left the arena. Not knowing that the tournament was going to start taking place that night. However there was already a team selected to win and fight against them.  
  
Will they be ready or will they fall? However Ariella had another idea up her sleeve as she took her leave from her friends. She began scooping around the palace that was not that far from the arena.  
  
She was going to get to the bottom of this, and figure out the true reasons behind Lucas and who he really is.  
  
Ariella had managed to sneak away from the group as they were all sitting in the stands watching the early matches between the teams. It was obvious the early rounds were just under class demons that didn't belong there.  
  
Ariella had switched to an all black outfit in order to sneak through the shadows in the palace. She carefully made her way through the once familiar place that now seemed so empty and cold.  
  
She went through the library, the hall of records, the vault, and ever her own bedroom to find nothing to help her. She finally decided to sneak into her father's room, a place where she would often go when afraid as a little girl. She carefully made her way inside and noticed that the guards were no where near by. She saw the room was still preserved and began noising around her deceased father's room.  
  
She walked by her father's desk to see something with a faint glow. She walked ever closer and pushed open the main table to see a book labeled..."My Thoughts." She lifted it up into her hands and noticed it was actually quite thick and opened to the first page to see her father's handwriting.  
  
It was dated a few centuries before her birth or at least so she thought, but of course he had started writing in it when his first child was born.

_My dear journal,_  
  
_ To speak the truth, I have never kept up with one before in my life time. However, as a young man with many new adventures before me I thought I might as well write my thoughts and memories in this small book gifted to me by my wife.  
  
I wish this was a happier moment to write within this book, but I have many children, they were conjured up by spells and magic of the spirit world. My wife is not able to bear children of her own, her body will not let her at least not for another few years, at least that is what we are told.  
  
I have committed a sin to my loyal dear wife, and I hope and pray she may never find out. I was on a trip, much like before...and I was captivated by a water sprite demon out in the river, she was beautiful bathing under the moonlight. Her pale skin, her round firm breasts, her eyes shimmered bright as the stars...I did not know one night of sin would change my life forever...  
  
My first child born from birth was not from my wife, but from the demon sprite of the water. She bore me a daughter, and she has named her Izumi._

__  
  
Ariella nearly dropped the journal to the floor, but her knees had met the ground before the journal ever could. Her eyes were wide in shock, her father had slept with another woman before her and Genkai were even born!  
  
She wanted to burn the book, but she knew even though this journal was going to be filled with many of her father's sins, it held all the answers she needed. The loophole she was looking for, was before her eyes and not exactly the answers she was looking for. She gathered the journal and figured Genkai should read it.  
  
She trusted her older sister greatly and she probably would have the clearer head to read through the entire journal to help her decide what to do with this information. Whether or not this was going to be a public affair or a private one till the right moment arises. She quickly made her way out of the palace as fast as her feet could carry her out.

Genkai sat quietly as she read through her father's journal as Ariella just paced through the room. Ariella was nervous about the information written in the journal, and Genkai seemed indifferent about the information written in the depths of the journal.  
  
"Ariella sit down," Genkai ordered and Ariella looked over at her sister.  
  
"How can I?" Ariella asked as she ran her hands through her hair. She continued to pace through the room and her elder sister just rolled her eyes.  
  
"We can't change the past, and if father's words are true then Izumi is our half sister," Genkai said evenly.  
  
"It explains a lot why she was brought into the palace," Ariella sighed and landed onto the floor with a thump. Genkai chuckled at the sight of her sister; she was still the little girl she remembered so many years ago.  
  
"Yes, but this is the loophole we have been looking for," Genkai said simply. "That's if she wants to take the throne."  
  
"She does love this place more than any of us did, and if it so she is the rightful heir to the throne," Ariella looked out the window as the rain gently hit the window. "When should I tell her or should I even tell her?"  
  
"I think it is better to wait," Genkai advised her younger sister. "We must wait to see what events will unfold before us during this tournament."  
  
Ariella nodded in agreement, "I'm scared, what if we don't make it through this?"  
  
"Ariella, you need to believe in yourself and in those who have come with you." Genkai stood from her sitting position and stood next to her sister. "We've been through many challenges together and overcame them, and we'll do it again. Hopefully the dimwit won't ruin it for us."  
  
Ariella laughed, "Thank you Genkai.""Man, I'm getting tired just watching some of these guys fight," Yusuke stated as he leaned over in his chair.  
  
"Yeah some of these guys are not even worth fighting," Kuwabara stated as he slammed his fist into his own hand.  
  
"I hate to agree with the baboon, but some of these fighters are just lower class demons and spirit warriors," Hiei stated as he watched the rain fall down the window of their hotel room.  
  
"Who are you calling a baboon?" Kuwabara fumed at the shorter man.  
  
"Now, now," Kurama said as he motioned for Kuwabara to settle down. "There will only be three teams left by the time we need to fight and we need to see who those three will be."  
  
"But the waiting sure is no fun," Yusuke stated as he fell out of his chair.  
  
"Dimwit," Genkai shook her head as she had seen the scene of Yusuke falling out of his chair.  
  
"Hey Genkai, what brings you to our side of the room?" Kuwabara looked over at her with a wide goofy grin.  
  
"Just wanted to hear what the competition was looking, but from what I heard so far an easy go for you boys," Genkai paused. "I highly doubt its going to stay that way; I think Lucas is saving the 'best' for last."  
  
"I have to agree with you there granny," Yusuke stated as he stood up. "It just doesn't feel right, watching all these guys that seem like a walk in the park duke it out to only know there something more."  
  
"Is there anything you can tell us about Lucas?" Kurama asked. "I'm afraid Izumi hasn't told us much about him."  
  
"Lucas is a shape shifter, his true form is unknown. He was at one time a highly respected counselor to my father till one day he betrayed the trust of the kingdom. Koenma's father had him casted out of the spirit realm, but apparently he found his way back," Genkai simply stated.  
  
"Did the king let him back in?" Yusuke asked confused.  
  
"No," Ariella had walked into the room. "He had killed one of the other members of the council and disguised himself as him. That's how he was back into the kingdom. Only few of us knew, and even when I tried to warn father he did not listen."  
  
"He's really a slim ball," Yusuke shrugged. "No problem we'll take him out. He'll be easy."  
  
"Not quite Yusuke," Ariella warned. "He's very clever, and he's also hosting this tournament. Which means, we win and then take him out and not before."  
  
"I get the point, but what about........."

Ok ok, here is the next chapter that took me forever to write. Thanks to cartoon network for finally putting the show back on air. So I can try to keep in touch with everyone's personality. I hope this was to everyone's liking. I promise to have some fighting going on in the next few chapters...till the enjoy and review.  
  
Till next time. 


End file.
